Lost Sisters, Past Revealed
by Bluerose41
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE: Kagome and Sango are tired of getting there hearts broken by the men they thought they loved. Then they find out that they are part of a prophecy, and that this prophecy ties them to two very powerful youkai's. Will trust come out of
1. Prolouge

Full Summary: Kagome and Sango are tired of getting there hearts broken by the men they thought they loved. Kagome always watch as Inuyasha run off to Kikyou and Sango always witnessing Miroku gropes every female in sight. Then the boys take it to far leaving the girls feeling betrayed and hurt. One day the girls find out that they are demonesses not only that but sisters. Then they find out that they are part of a prophecy, and that this prophecy ties them to two very powerful, dangerous, and beautiful youkai's. Will trust come out of this partnership, or will something more bloom between these demons? (Kag x Sess; Sag x OC) FLAMES ARE WELCOMED!(But remember I will answer back)

****

_Two sister demonesses with fire in their eyes and ice in their step will become the worlds last defense against the darkness. They will go through tough betrayal and heart-break but will still be pure at heart. There destiny's are uncertain since they have been at a lost of identity for 18 years. They are to have protectors._

_One protector will have a heart as cold as ice_

_The other will have a temper to match the highest temperatures of the sun_

_Ice will melt the others Ice_

_Fire will cool the others Flames _

_The protectors can only do their jobs with the hearts of the demonesses_

_These sisters can only defeat this darkness with there own weapons_

_One with twin katana's made of pure jewels born from ice, with a power that she will discover_

_The other with daggers made with jewels, as well as a weapon made of the bones of a dragon, and jewels made from fire_

_When the jewels born of fire, ice, and souls join together it will create a force so powerful yet so pure, it will destroy the darkness, yet heal the world._

_But first, the past must be revealed to the lost sisters_

_**Let the adventure begin**_

Prologue

In the midst of night four youkai's was running at top speed holding two bundles in there hands. Behind 20 youkai's were on there tails. They knew they wouldn't be able to out run them any longer. In a quick decision the four stopped, thinking the same thing. Without speaking the two, seemingly more powerful youkai's stopped and gave the two bundles to the other two youkai's.

"Akira, Kirara take these two, protect my daughters with your lives," said the male of the group. The ice neko named Akira took one of the bundles while the fire neko named Kirara took the other.

"We will do whatever you wish lord Susuke." said the fire neko. "Please be safe lady Kaname," the ice neko added. With that the two servants ran off with the two babies silently praying that there master and mistress survived. As they ran the agonizing scream of the lord of the southern lands and lady of the northern lands could be heard through out the forest of Inuyasha. The two neko demonesses bowed there head for respect of the fallen warriors.

As they ran, they were attacked by the same group of youkai's, except 10 were missing, obviously dead. The two transformed into there true forms. Kirara turned into a large saber-toothed sort of cat with fire rings encircling her legs and front paws, her eyes was fire red with feline slits, Her fur was mostly tan except she had two tails with a black stripe near the end, a black piece of fur was on her forehead in the form of a diamond and black cat ears. Akira transformation was similar to Kirara's. But instead of fire rings around her paws she had ice spikes around her paws. It was so strong and sharp that it could cut trough steel. Her eyes was a ice blue with black feline slits, her fur was midnight black except for the blue stripes and the end of her tail the blue fur on her forehead formed in the shape of diamond and blue tips at the end of her ears. They fought to protect the two babies as they had promised.

As the fight went through, the two neko's was losing badly. Soon they were on the ground, bleeding badly, on the brink of death. Suddenly a bright pink light came in between the battlefield, blinding everyone. When the light died down every one of the demons that dare harmed the princesses of the northern and southern lands was gone. There standing in the place where the light had died down was a beautiful woman. She was wearing a miko garb, but was in a warrior style. That was the last thing Akira and Kirara saw before falling unconscious.

In Akira & Kirara's Dream

Kirara was still in her true form, holding one of the princesses on her back. She didn't know were Akira was, and where the other princess was. She didn't even know where she was. She prayed that they were fine, but still thought the worse. While prying, the lady she saw on the battlefield came up to her. She transformed into her humanoid form to hold the baby in her hands protectively.

Kirara knew if would be stupid to attack the women who just killed the demons that destroyed her master and mistress. So she stood still growling at her.

"Kirara, do not worry, I am here to help you." The fire neko instantly stopped, she felt as if she heard her voice before and knew she was able to trust her. "My name is Midorkio," Kirara new who she was, she was the miko who created the shikon-no-tama. "Kirara, i have some bad news, your humanoid body was destroyed, it was going to be your cat forms but they are too powerful to lose."

"I know Lady Midorkio; I just wish I could complete my master's wishes." Kirara began to cry when suddenly Midorkio but a hand around her shoulder.

"I know that's why I'm gonna helping you and Akira complete your mission to protect those two precious girls. Your bodies may be dieing but your souls are still intact." Suddenly Akira and the other princess appeared out of nowhere. Akira was in her humanoid form as well and holding the baby protectively in her arms "Now ladies, since your bodies are gone I was only able to salvage you true forms, but your humanoid bodies are gone. I was able however to get you, however, another type of body. It is a small kitten like form; it will mask your auras. You two are going to be separated for some time to train the girls. I will leave them some of my miko powers to keep them in human form so the demons trying to get them for there powers will not find them."

Then Midorkio touched both of the babies, then a bright blue light surrounded them. When the light disappeared the babies they were holding was completely human, down to the smell. "I already have a plan to ensure the children's safety. Kirara, I will send you to a village, taijiya village. They are strong and will be able the child you are holding now, i already told the head master of the village the plan, he gladly accepts and will take this child as his own. You will her pet as well as her partner in battle; you will still protect her as promised. Is this understood?"

Kirara nodded and marveled on the brilliant plan. "Akira you will be a completely different. With my miko powers I will infuse the shikon-no-tama into the baby you hold in your hands. Then I will open the bone eaters well in the forest of Inuyasha to transports you and this princess 500 years into the future.'

"Why would you put such an accursed jewel into my princess." the ice neko asked rather disturbed at the plan for the princess.

"That way, when she is old enough to harness her miko energy, she will be able to come back into the past and join her sister to protect the jewel. This jewel plays an important part in their destinies. But also Akira in the future does not have many demons, so seeing a kitten with two tails and could transform into a killing saber-toothed cat isn't common so i will have a concealing spell on you. You will appear as a normal house cat. When the princess comes back in time you will come with her to protect her constantly but do not be noticed okay, is that understood?"

"Yes lady Midorkio."

"Good, she will stay with my relative in the future. She is a miko; she will protect the princess as well. Both of you are able to communicate with the princesses through there minds and dreams. Akira this is where you will train your princess. You will teach her miko abilities and the swordship, but she will not be able to know it till wear the necklace. Kirara the same goes foe you, you teach your ward how to control her miko abilities and such. Okay so that's the plan, any objections?" both Kirara and Akira shook there heads no. "Alright let's go and don't forget, do not mention to them anything about where they came from. On their 18th moon, you both will release there powers together. When you are done, you will bring both the princesses up to the haven for them to train using there powers, they need to prepare for the battle that is in store for them. You will give them both a necklace that will show them how to use a portion of their power put not all of it. I'll give it to you the day you are to give it to them. Not only will it show them there abilities, but it will double as a storage for there weapons. Good luck ladies" when they all started to fade away to there new home Midorkio asked "what will you name the girls?"

Both Kirara and Akira held there head down feeling sorry that the princesses' parents died before naming them.

"Sango" Kirara whispered

"Kagome" Akira spoke softly; those were the names the girls parents thought of.

"Very well, may kami be with them." Midorkio said before fading away.

Kirara and Akira smiled at each other as they waved good-bye to each other before completely fading away.


	2. Betrayel and Heartbreak

I forgot to put this in the first chapter but I do not own Inuyasha (no matter how much I want to)…But I do own the OC you'll soon see

O thank you to everyone who sent me reviews….you really made my day sniffles… I love you guys…. So just for you people, I'll make another chapter. Remember flames are welcomed but I will answer you back, remember that grins evilly…So let the second chapter begin

**Chapter Two: Betrayal and Heart-Break **

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!"

That is what was heard through-out the whole forest. In a clearing you saw a girl with long raven black hair and milky-white skin could be seen breathing heavily. She had beautiful blue eyes and a body most girls her age would kill for. She would be considered beautiful to most. She was standing over a large hole, when she looked in it, she started yelling, "Inuyasha, what's your problem, all I want to do is go home for my 18th birthday. Sometimes you make me so mad."

"Wench, why did you do that, and anyway I don't want you leaving, we still need to look for the jewel shards, that might I remind you, you broke." Said a boy, now identified as Inuyasha, that looked around the age of 19, (or so it seems). He had long white hair, beautiful golden eyes, and ever so slightly tanned skin. But what made him unusual, besides the white hair, was that two adorable dog-ears sat atop his head. (Personally, I think those ears look like some damn cat ears, am I the only one who thinks that)

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT, how many times do I have to tell you, my name is Kagome K-A-G-O-M-E, SIT... and i already know i broke the jewel, but you don't have to remind me every damn second" yelled the girl now identified as Kagome. "Damn I thought demons are supposed to be smart or something, can't even remember a simple name" she said under her breath as she walked away.

"And Inuyasha, I'm still going home tomorrow for my birthday, and don't even bother trying to go to my time to get me cause I'm sealing the well." She yelled one more time before going out of the hanyou's ear shoot.

While Kagome was walking, she spotted a shadowy figure, she could tell it was a women. But what made Kagome instantly recognize her was the large object that was strapped on her back.

"SANGO," she screamed.

The figure turned at the sound of her name, showing her face. She had long brown hair that was down to her waist, tied into a small pony tail at the end, and a slender athletic body. She had breath-taking chocolate brown eyes. She, in other words, was a gorgeous woman.

"Hey Kagome, so you had another fight with Inuyasha, eh?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Ha ha ha, you heard me back there," Kagome asked nervously, she didn't want the whole village knowing her problem with Inuyasha.

"Kagome the whole world heard you; so you wanna go to the hot springs and talk about it." That's when Kirara decided to show up. She jumped on Sango's shoulder and started meowing, then purring when she Sango and Kagome started petting her.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

"Thanks Sango, you always know how to cheer me up. Sometimes I swear we must be sisters or something," I said laughing while staring at Kirara. I didn't know why, but Kirara looked like she was grinning. "must be imagining it" I said to no one in particular

"Imagining what," Sango asked

"Nothing, nothing at all"

"Alright, well let's go get bathing supplies. Hopefully that hentai houshi isn't there." Sango seethed. I started laughing at Sango; I know it's nothing to laugh about but just that a few years ago, I thought that Sango and Miroku would actually make a cute couple, but now Miroku's perverted ways were starting to get on both of our nerves. Sango deserves so much better.

That's when I noticed Kirara had run off again. Me and Sango had noticed that Kirara would repeatedly run off. Weird thing was it all started the beginning of this week. We just shrugged and left to get our supplies. We weren't worried about it, Kirara was very loyal and would always come back to Sango, so why stress.

When we got there, to much of our relief, Miroku wasn't there. We quickly got our supplies and left, just incase Inuyasha or Miroku would come out of nowhere and then an argument will breakout.

**Kirara's P.O.V**

I was enjoying the attention I was getting from the princesses, it felt purrrfect. But I had to leave quickly, for Akira had arrived. During the years, Akira and I had been able to keep in contact with each other through mind link; she had informed me that she had something that Lady Midorkio wanted me to give to Lady Sango. It only took me 5 minutes to find Akira; she was standing by the Bone-Eaters Well.

'Akira, what is it that you wanted to give to me'

'Don't tell me you already forgot Kirara, remember, the princesses are turning 18 in four days. We need to give them the necklace soon.'

'I know that already, so did you get the necklace'

'Uhhh, yep, hold on' then she went into the well and came back out with two necklaces in her mouth. One necklace had a charm of a neko that looked almost exactly like me, except its fur was an auburn color instead of tan, and another charm that looked like a dagger. The other necklace had a charm of a neko demon that looked almost like Akira, except its fur was midnight blue instead of black. It had another charm that looked like two katana sword's making an X shape.

'So did Midorkio-sama say what to do with them?' I asked

'Yeah, but Kirara when you hear this, do not kill anyone.' Then she started telling me about what Midorkio said

**Flash Back**

Akira's Dream

I was standing in a beautiful meadow in my humanoid form, but I was used to it. Whenever Lady Midorkio wanted to speak to either me or Kirara she would always call us to this dreamscape. So I just went to the tree that was in the center of the field while waiting for Lady Midorkio. I didn't wait long until she came up.

"Hello Akira,"

"Good evening Lady Midorkio"

"You do know why I called you here, correct?" She asked

"Yes! It's going to be the princesses 18th moon, I'm so excited, I can finally talk to Kagome whenever I please," Akira said while literally doing cart-wheels.

"Akira, this is serious, the princesses true journey will soon begin when the shikon-no-tama is whole again. Not only that, but the girls will soon go through tough betrayal. I'm praying that they will be able to handle it but you are going to have to help Kagome get through the pain, and Kirara needs to help Sango go through the pain as well."

"Let me guess, does that baka hanyou have anything to do with this pain that my princess will have to endure, (just to let you know, Akira never really liked Inuyasha, that's why she would always scratch the shit out of him when he would play with her) And that hentai houshi has some thing to do with the pain Lady Sango will endure, correct?"

"Yes," Midorkio replied softly "and I thought they were the ones from the prophecy, they had so much potential. But I believe I have found the true prophecy bearers. I believe it's…"

"I know, they are purrrfect, and handsome too, such amazing bodies, such beautiful eyes. Sure the inu-youkai is always indifferent, and the kitsune has an irritable attitude, but they are still perfect. Kirara and I have been talking about it for years, ohhh I just know its them." I stated happily

(I'll give you two minutes to think about who they are……If you still don't know who they are, go back to pre-school)

"Yes the Lord of the western lands and Lord of the eastern lands are perfect candidates, if they aren't the prophecy bearers, I don't know who is." Midorkio replied

"I'm sure they are, so, we are to give the necklaces to the princesses soon, correct?"

"Yes, it will be next to the well when you wake up, I want you to go to the past and tell Kirara what I told you about the girl's fate, also, Akira this will be the last time you or Kagome can pass through the well. I want you to tell Ms. Higurishi to seal the well when the necklaces past through." Midorkio said

"Aww man, Kagome really won't be happy about this, and I'll really miss everyone, especially Souta, such and kind little boy. But I knew this day would be coming soon. Alright Midorkio-sama, I'll inform the miko to seal the well. See you later" I said as Lady Midorkio started to fade away

End Dream

As I woke up, I immediately went to find Ms. Higurashi. I found her in the kitchen preparing dinner. As soon as I went into the kitchen, I can tell she sensed me.

"Hello Akira so is today the day?" she asked sadly, I knew this would be especially hard on her; she loved Kagome as if she was her real daughter, and she may never see me or Kagome ever again.

'I'm afraid so, as soon as I bring the necklaces through the well you need to seal it. I had really hoped that there was a way to avoid this fate but maybe we'll see you again one day. It'll be like we never left.' I said through our mind link, with much more confidence then I was feeling. Ms. Higurashi nodded and gave a weak smile as she walked to towards the well with me at her heels. While we were walking to the well, I smelled salty tears and looked up to see Ms. Higurashi trying to fight the tears that were about to spring forth, but I could see that it would be a fight she would lose.

When we arrived at the well, Ms. Higurashi broke down and began to sob uncontrollably, I transformed into my large demon form and she held on to me for dear life. I was beginning to realize she really didn't want me or Kagome to leave her. I hadn't seen her lose control like this since the death of her late husband. We stood there for a moment or two before she released me.

She looked at me with watery eyes and said "Akira, please stay safe, and protect Kagome. I know of the prophecy and have a feeling she will be through a lot of pain soon. Keep her safe, you and Kirara keep those girls safe."

I nodded and nuzzled her cheek before I jumped into the well.

**End Flash Back**

**Ms. Higurashi's P.O.V**

As I looked at Akira leaving the well, I noticed two necklaces next to the well. I picked them up and waited

"5, 4, 3, 2…" then I saw a blue light coming from the well and Akira jumped out of the well. I looked at her expectantly as she took the necklaces out of my hand and jumped back in saying a quick, sheepishly quiet thank-you before disappearing again, this time for good. 'She will never change' I said to myself. Then I began to seal the well…

I took a knife and cut a line in my hand. As the blood dripped into the well I chanted the seal.

"_Let my blood ensure that this well will be sealed for all of time, Let it never be used again in all of eternity"_

The well began to glow before a six-pointed star started to take shape above the well. It began to come down to the well, when it had hit it, it started to spin rapidly and was absorbed into the well.

"Good-bye Kagome and Akira" I said as a lone tear fell down my already tear stricken face. As I walked out the well, I saw a crowd of people waiting for me.

"Hello, how may I help you" I said to them

(Hahahahaha and I'm not telling you who they are for a while)

**Back In The Feudal Era**

As soon as Akira finished telling Kirara about what Lady Midorkio said, she looked as if she was about to go kill the hanyou and monk at any moment. When they were about to leave they saw a six pointed star coming from the well, then the distant sound of a voice saying…

"_Let my blood ensure that this well will be sealed for all of time, Let it never be used again for all of eternity"_

'Looks like she used a blood seal, its one of the most powerful seals of all time' they both thought before leaving to go talk about how they should give the necklaces to the girls.

**With Kagome and Sango**

When Kagome and Sango arrived at the hot springs, they stripped down their clothes and stepped into the stress relieving water.

"Hmmm" They in said unison enjoying what the water was doing to their sore muscles

"This is heaven" Kagome said breathlessly

"I agree" Sang replied

They began to wash their hair when they felt their spine tingle. Then they heard a quiet distant voice saying _"Let my blood ensure that this well will be sealed for all of time, Let it never be used again for all of eternity"_

Kagome and Sango shrugged it off and continued doing their hair, after a few minutes of comfortable silence Sango spoke up.

"Kagome what's a birthday? Is it like the day of your birth or something? I always wanted to ask you but I didn't want to sound stupid" She questioned, obviously curious.

"Actually Sango, that's exactly what it is. And don't worry, I bet you your even smarter than me. I bet you even Inuyasha wouldn't have gotten that." She said, than they started laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha ha, wow Kagome, you must really be mad at him, but that's not why I asked you. I wanted to be sure because… my 18th moon, or as you say birthday, is in four days" Sango said seriously.

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Kagome yelled

Sango visibly flinched, "Kagome, you don't have to yell"

"Or sorry Sango, I forgot you hearing has been kinda sensitive lately, my fault. But my birthday is in four days too"

"It's alright Kage, but wow, I can't believe we actually have the same birthday. We get more like sisters everyday." When Kagome nodded they decided to finish up to start dinner.

When they arrived at the village, they went into there hut, but when they got in they noticed that the boys where still not there. Only a little boy was sleeping in Kagome's mat. His name was Shippou. He was really adorable, with forest green eyes, bushy red hair, and the cutest bushy tail in the world. He was only a kit, but was very protective to Kagome and Sango's feelings. He viewed Kagome as a mother and Sango as an aunt.

"Where are those boys's? They haven't been here in over an hour; it's starting to get late too. I don't care how strong they are, it's dangerous out there at night. They need to hurry up." Kagome said in a motherly tone

"I don't know Kagome; you think we should look for them? I mean, now that we have half of the shikon-no-tama, Naraku has been sending more demon's after us" Sango said worriedly, even though she didn't want to admit, she did love that perverted monk. She couldn't help but be worried.

"Yeah your right, we should. But since it isn't dark yet, maybe we should split up to find them" Sango nodded her head in agreement. After they grabbed there weapons, Sango went east and Kagome went west to find the boy's. Kagome had felt Inuyasha's aura in that direction and Sango had been told that by some village people that they had spotted the monk walking towards the east.

**With Sango **

She had been walking for thirty minutes to find that baka monk. Sango then realized that she was heading toward a hot springs that had been rumored to hold whores.

"I swear if that monk is doing anything, not even kami would be able to help him"

As she continued walking, she heard a rustle in the bushes. She quickly grabbed her weapon, but calmed down when she realized it was just Kirara.

"Oh hi Kirara, I almost attacked you back there. Well maybe you can help me find Miroku." Suddenly Kirara started growling but it was barely audible. Sango barely caught it, "Kirara what's wrong" Suddenly Kirara just jumped on her shoulder and shook as if saying no. "Alright Kirara lets go"

After a couple of minutes, Sango finally heard Miroku's voice. He was talking to somebody. Sango didn't know why but stayed hidden and looked behind the tree to see Miroku with a girl wearing a skirt shorter then the skirts Kagome used to wear when she was 15, and her shirt was so low cut that was partially a bra. What happened next literally tore Sango's heart apart.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku asked with a perverted glint in his eyes

"You didn't even have to ask" Was her reply before she kissed him fully on the lips. Miroku looked shocked at first but kissed her right back with as much force.

'No no no no no, Miroku, how could you.'

"Miroku, how could you, how can you do this to me, I thought you loved me to" she said while moving away from hiding spot, with tears running freely down her cheeks

"I'm sorry Lady Sango, but you wouldn't offer yourself to me, so I took it from someone else" He said indifferently. Before she was about to go kill the monk, she what she thought was a soul-stealer. Then she realized the only person who would have that was Kikyou

"Kagome" She whispered before running off to find the young miko, leaving a dumbfounded monk

**With Kagome**

Kagome had been walking for only a couple of minutes when she saw a soul-stealer. She pretended to ignore it because she really didn't want to think that Inuyasha was with Kikyou. That was when she saw them. She hid behind a tree to listen to what they were saying.

"Inuyasha, do you love me?" said a woman had long dull raven-black hair. She had dull brown eyes and deathly-pale skin (probably because she is dead, but that's just me)

"Yes Kikyou, I love you and only you." Inuyasha said as he advanced to her and embraced her

"Yes, but what of my reincarnation, don't you love her?" Kikyou questioned

"Of course not Kikyou, she's just a shard detector, a cheap imitation of the original, nothing more. I don't even know why I keep her around, why don't you just join our group so I can finally get rid of that wench, your much more powerful than her" Inuyasha said with no hesitation. Then he place a tender passionate kiss on top of her cold dead lips

Kagome stood still and let this entire information sink in. '_He only thinks of me as a shard detector, a cheap imitation. He couldn't even accept me as a friend'_ She was about to run away when she stepped on a twig and it snapped. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked directly at Kagome's direction. He smelled her salty tears and realized that she heard everything he just said.

"Kagome I'm sor…." he tried to say, but she had already ran off. He went to go after her, he grabbed Kikyou and went after her. While chasing her, he said "damn since when did she get so fast" He could barely catch up to her.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

'How could he, is that how he really feels about me, I thought he at least cared for me as a friend. Why would he say something like that' I thought while running, I didn't realize where I was going or how fast I was going until I felt I was walking on air. I had been so much in thought I hadn't realized that I had ran off the side of a cliff. Next thing I knew, I was falling. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact that would kill me, but in never came… I had fallen on someone, or something. When I opened my eyes, I was laying on something with jet black fur.

I was looking at a youkai that had almost resembled Kirara but more… icy. Instead of fire rings around her paws she had ice spikes around her paws. Her eyes was a ice blue with black feline slits, her fur was midnight black except for the blue stripes and the end of her tail the blue fur on her forehead formed in the shape of diamond and blue tips at the end of her ears. For some reason, I felt I knew her.

'Sleep now young one, I will protect you' I didn't know why, but I felt as if I could trust her, so I went into a dreamless sleep.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I had been chasing Kagome until I stopped and stilled. I felt Kikyou stiffen as well because she was on my back. Kagome had fallen off the cliff. I didn't know I hurt her so much that I drove her to kill herself. And that's the exact site Sango had seen.

I heard her gasp, then smelt her tears "KAGOME!"

I cringed at the tone of her voice, "Wench you don't…" I didn't finish because she had passed out from the shock. Then I heard Kirara growl at me menacingly. "What Kirara, I didn't know the wench would go off and kill herself"

Suddenly I hear another growl, but it wasn't from Kirara. I looked up to see another neko demon that looked almost like Kirara. She was starting to land. When she completely landed I was completely shocked to see Kagome completely safe on her back. She and Kirara started staring at each other for a while. Then Kirara took Sango and placed her on her back then they suddenly took to the skies. Me and Kikyou was left to stare at them in shock.

Finally, I'm done with this chappy. Hope you like it, and send plenty of reviews. I'll update as soon as I possibly can


	3. Necklaces and Training

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, no matter how much I want to (but I do own the OC's…YEAH!)

Sorry It took so long but I did have homework to do. But thanks for the reviews, and ambereyes, I see you point on some of your suggestions, Thanks for your suggestions. I'm open for more suggestions and requests on my stories so don't hesitate. So here is what most of you reviewers asked for, the third chapter, ENJOY!

Last Time:

Suddenly I hear another growl, but it wasn't from Kirara. I looked up to see another neko demon that looked almost like Kirara. She was starting to land. When she completely landed I was completely shocked to see Kagome completely safe on her back. She and Kirara started staring at each other for a while. Then Kirara took Sango and placed her on her back then they suddenly took to the skies. Me and Kikyou was left to stare at them in shock.

**Chapter: 3 Necklaces and Training**

"Where am I" Kagome said as she began to wake up from a dreamless sleep.

"Kagome?"

"Sango?" Kagome asked, when she turned, she saw Sango starting to wake up also

"Hai, Kagome, It's me, where are we?" Then suddenly Sango remembered what happened before she passed out and latched herself onto Kagome into a tight hug, "Don't ever scare me like that, you could have killed me from fright back their."

"What are you talking…" Then all the memories of Inuyasha and Kikyou came flowing back to her. She hugged Sango even harder and started crying hard. "He didn't even think of me as a friend Sango." She cried between sobs.

"Shhh Kagome, don't cry over people like him, they don't deserve your tears; nobody deserves my sister's tears." Sango whispered. She made a sigh of relief when Kagome's tears began to subside. Then Sango mumbled to herself, "and I thought Miroku leaving me for some whore was bad"

"Miroku did what!" Kagome yelled not noticing what Sango had said wasn't even near a whisper.

"How did you hear me? Ohh never mind, and yeah that perverted kisama left me for some bitch." Then she noticed Kagome's eyes widen, "What?"

"Well, besides the fact you just cursed. I just noticed, how come I'm alive, and why are we here?" Kagome questioned while looking around the place they were sitting at. They were next to a beautiful waterfall that looked as if the water flowing from it was warm. They were sitting on a field of beautiful luscious flowers. Next to the waterfall was a beautiful house that was two stories. It was the most beautiful place they had ever seen.

"This place looks beautiful, and familiar," Sango said voicing what she and Kagome were thinking.

"You too, I thought I was the only person that had noticed that. I feel as if I've been here before." Kagome said looking around the beautiful area.

'You girls should recognize this place; this is the place you were born.' A voice said in both of the girl's minds. Kagome though instantly recognized her voice.

"You're the demon that saved my life" Kagome said out loud "Arigato"

'It was my duty princess Kagome, my name is Akira.' After that was said the ice youkai that saved her life appeared with Kirara right next to her. Sango noticed that they were both carrying a necklace in their mouths.

"PRINCESS, why are you calling me a princess? Wait a minute, how were me and Sango born here? I'm not even from this time."

'That is not true Princess Kagome. You and Princess Sango were born in this very spot. This is were your mother wanted you two to be born. She used to always visit this place when she was a young girl, she always told me how it would always take the stress of being queen of the Northern Lands when she bathe in these warm waters.' Suddenly Akira had a faraway look in her eyes as if she was reminiscing about those times with Lady Kaname

"Wait a minute, your talking as if me and Sango are sisters." Kagome said

Then Sango voiced in "And as if we are princesses of the Northern Lands"

'And Southern Lands' Kirara added quickly

"WHAT!" Kagome and Sango yelled in unison

'First, of all there was no need to be that loud, and secondly, could you please put these necklaces on. It's needed.' Kirara said while walking to the girls with both necklaces in her mouth.

"Gomen" they both said sincerely. Then they took the necklaces from Kirara. Kagome took the one the looked as if it was an ice neko, and Sango took the one that looked like a fire neko. "Arigato" they both said simultaneously once again. When they put it on, Kagome started glowing blue, and Sango started glowing red.

When the light died around Sango, she had what looked to be a giant sword in her hand. It looked almost exactly like Bankoutsou's sword. Except, the handle was made of black diamonds while there was a fire neko running around the hilt that looked as if it was made of passion red ruby's. The actual blade of the sword was made of some sort of fire red jewels. It was the most beautiful sword Sango had ever seen

When the light died down around Kagome, she had twin Katana's in her hands. The sheaths appeared to be made out of dragon scales. When she unsheathed the swords, which Sango noticed that she removed them as a professional taijiya would; they gawked at the beauty they saw. The actual blades looked as if it was made up of nothing but ice blue jewels. The handles had 2 blue diamond nekos running around it and the rest of the handle was made out of clear diamond. The usual rectangular divider was fan-shaped.

"Where did these come from, they're the most beautiful swords I have ever seen." Kagome said still gazing at her swords.

'They are the weapons from the prophecy' Akira said but unintentionally having the girls hear it.

"WHAT" The girls yelled once again

'Well, let's put it in simpler terms. Have you girls ever heard the story of the Lost Princesses?' Kirara asked while glaring ice daggers at Akira. Akira never knew a fire neko could make an ice neko feel so cold

"Yeah, it was said that two princesses that were born of fire and ice had disappeared after their lands were attacked by an evil that knew of their powers and destiny's." Sango said

"Yeah, I was told that they were turned human til their 18th birthday, er, moon I mean. They were separated but silently protected by their caretakers. They were to train in Haven after they transformed to defeat the evil that had sought to destroy the whole world. There was a prophecy that went with it" Kagome added in, "How did it go?"(READ IT, MADE SOME CHANGES)

"Two sister demonesses with fire in their eyes and ice in their step will become the world's last defense against the darkness. They will go through tough betrayal and heart-break but will still be pure at heart. There destiny's are uncertain since they have been at a lost of identity for 18 years. They are to have protectors. One protector will have a heart as cold as ice. The other will have a temper to match the highest temperatures of the sun

Ice will melt the others Ice. Fire will cool the others Flames. The protectors can only do their jobs with the hearts of the demonesses. These sisters can only defeat this darkness with there own weapons. One with twin katana's made of pure jewels born from ice, with a power that she will discover. The other with a giant sword made with jewels born from fire. When the jewels born of fire, ice, and souls join together it will create a force so powerful yet so pure, it will destroy the darkness, yet heal the world. But first, the past must be revealed to the lost sisters" Sango said with no hesitation, Kagome, Kirara, and Akira openly stared at her as if she had grown another head "What?"

Kagome just shook her head and said "I won't even ask." Then she turned her attention back to the neko youkai's. "So what does that story have to do with us?"

'Well, because that story is the story of both of your lives. In other words, you are the Lost Princesses' Akira said seriously

This time the girls did not freak out and scream at the top of their lungs. They did what any other girl would do in a situation like this… they fainted.

'Well… they took it better then I expected' Kirara said as Akira nodded along.

Kagome and Sango's Dream

Sango was in another beautiful meadow, except it looked as if it was more suited for training matters. The grass beneath her feet was a gorgeous green color, but seemed tough enough to withstand any amount of pressure. There were a couple of trees surrounding it making it seem like a gigantic circle, but there was one huge tree right in the middle of it. She decided to just walk to the tree, sit down, and wait for… whatever she was waiting for.

When she got to the tree, she felt as if there was some extra weight on her. She looked to her back and saw the huge sword she had received. It was placed the exact same way she would place her hiraikotsu. That wasn't the only thing she noticed, she was wear her taijiya outfit except the armor was a fire red color. Other then that everything was the same. That's when she remembered, "Ohh my goodness, if Akira and Kirara were telling the truth, then me and Kagome are more then just sister princesses, were demons."

"You just realized too, eh." A voice said from behind the tree. Then the person who was speaking came out.

"Oh my, Kagome what are you wearing." Kagome came out with a taijiya outfit just like Sango's. Except the armor was dark blue, and on the side of her waist was the twin katana's she had received. Her hair was up in a high ponytail much like how Sango's would be.

"How am I supposed to know, I just got here. Where are those cats, they got some explaining to do, I don't even know where we are." Then Kagome heard a twig snap from the surround forest and unsheathed her swords with speed that could probably match Sesshomaru. Sango did the exact same thing Kagome did when she heard the twig. "Who's there!" Kagome yelled

"Relax girls it's just us, Kirara and Akira" said a voice that sounded exactly like Kirara's. When they came out Kagome and Sango nearly passed out from shock. (Is it even possible to pass out in a dream, hmmm oh well)

"Akira/Kirara" Kagome and Sango both said in unison.

"You look… like humans" Kagome said while sheathing her swords

"Well duh, we're in are humanoid forms" The one they believed to be Akira said. She had long raven black hair that reached mid thigh, which had ice blue tips. She had beautiful pale skin that held an ice blue diamond on her forehead. Her eyes were ice blue with a black rim. She had beautiful but deadly black claws, two tails that looks exactly like her hair followed her. Her body was slender but curvy, she was extremely beautiful. The one they believed to be Kirara had long dirty blonde hair with black streaks. She had slightly tanned skin that had a black diamond on her forehead. Her eyes were cherry red with a black rim. Her body was exactly like Akira's, except with red claws and two tails that looked exactly like her hair followed her and she was equally as beautiful. They were both wearing demon slaying outfits like Kagome and Sango's except Kirara's armor was dark red while Akira's was ice blue

"Wow, you two look great." Sango complimented

"Why don't you go around looking like that more often?" Kagome asked

"Because, we can't" Kirara said softly

"Why not?" Sango asked

Then Kirara and Akira told the princesses what happened when they were just babies, even the part about Midorkio.

Kagome went to Akira and gave her a huge hug and Sango did the same thing with Kirara.

"Thank you so much for protecting us" Kagome whispered

"There is no need for thanks princesses, it was are duty and we are proud to do it" Kirara said while hugging Sango back

"So… you're my fat cat, eh" Kagome said grinning at Akira

"I wasn't fat, just big boned" Akira said blushing

"I bet it was all that hamburger and fries you would always brag about when you came to visit." Kirara said laughing, "I thought that outfit seemed a bit tight on you" Kirara said while looking her up and down

A threatening but playful growl erupted from Akira's throat "Kirara, I'm giving you 5 seconds. 5…"

Kirara yelped and started a full sprint run, "4…" Akira counted loud enough for the whole forest to hear, "3…" she smirked when she smelled Kirara's panic 'she can't find a place to hide, purrrfect', "2, 1" she said quickly and went straight to where Kirara's scent was

Kagome and Sango just stared at the neko's with pure amusement in their eyes. When they heard Kirara scream, practically in tears "please forgive me, I didn't men to offend you." They couldn't contain the laughter that was bound to erupt from them, they fell on the floor holding their sides til Kirara and Akira noticed that the girls were laughing at them. Akira quickly let go of Kirara's tails and the scissors that had popped into her hand out of know where and went back to the now giggling girls.

"Okay, now back why we brought you girls here" Kirara began, trying to muster up what dignity she had left "We all know the story of the lost princesses, and what Lady Midorkio had told us, meaning you could probably figure out that in tomorrow at midnight, you will transform and gain you powers."

"So we will be training you girls how to excel in your human bodies, and training you in the basics of weaponry." Akira added

"But in the legend, they said we would be training in Haven" Kagome asked

"Yes and no, see in haven, you will learn how to use your demon powers, and how to harness your swords true powers. You girl are a rare type of demon. You girls were born of fire and ice. There aren't many of those, and it is said that your powers are extremely rare. We don't know the extant of your powers, but we are pretty sure a dreamscape can handle that much power, so Midorkio-sama thought it would be more appropriate to train you girls in haven."

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but what is Haven exactly." Sango questioned

"Ohh is that what I forgot to mention," Akira said more to herself, "Yes, Haven is a training area. It is were all great warriors go to train when they have a great war soon, or just want to catch up on their trainings."

"What so special about it, why don't we just train in the forest or something" Kagome asked

"Well for one thing, Haven is a place where only female warriors, be it demon, human, or even a goddess, train; also when you train there, time seems to slow down on Earth." Kirara said. Then she noticed the girls with a confused expression on their face so started explaining, "For example, you could be training in Haven for what seems like 3 years, but on earth only 3 days had passed"

"Ohh, so 1 year in Haven equals 1 day on earth. Wow that would have come in handy for study time on one of my tests" Kagome said seriously.

"Do you think about anything other then tests" Sango asked

"And I forgot to mention, Kagome, I don't know how to tell you this but…"

"My mother, at least my adopted mother, sealed the well with a blood seal, right?" Kagome said thoroughly shocking all of them, except Sango

"Yeah, while me and Kagome were at the hot spring we heard a spell being activated. We realized just a bit earlier what that spell meant." Sango said

"I'm sorry, I wish that this could have a been different, but these are your destinies, no matter how much we wished it wasn't"

"Hmm, I'm not" Kagome said

"WHAT!" The neko's said, completely caught off guard by the princess's comment

"Yeah me neither" Sango added in

"Why should we be disappointed that I finally found out that I have a twin sister?"

"I thought you would at least be disappointed about not being able to see your mother, Souta, or jii-chan"

"Of course I'm disappointed, and I'm hurt, but if this was meant to be then I'll see them again one day. So no need to stress" Kagome said with a smile to emphasize her point, but Sango saw through it.

So she walked over to Kagome and gave her a comforting hug which Kagome greatly appreciated. Then Kirara and Akira joined in, making Kagome feel even more loved

"Thanks you guys, you're the best" Kagome said, this time with a true smile. Then they separated and Kirara began to speak

"Alright girls, we can't stand here and do nothing forever. Let's begin your training" Kagome and Sango started to shiver at the grin that Akira and Kirara was giving them. "Alright first we need to practice endurance" Now the girls were really afraid since the neko's were laughing and evil laugh that not even Naraku could match

**2 Weeks Later in Dreamscape**

Kagome, Sango, and the cat demons were now on the grass panting, and trying to breathe without killing themselves. They had been training for 14 days straight with virtually no rest. Now, everything was sore. They couldn't even breathe without crying. Sango was trying to be the bold one and attempt to stand up with the help of her over-sized sword. She successfully got up, but not without whimpering at every movement her body was making. She began limping to the fire neko

Kagome decided to follow her lead and attempt to stand up with the help of her weapons. Even though her body protested at her sudden movements, she stood up and was starting to move to the ice neko who she wasn't even sure was still alive.

The sisters helped their surrogate sisters/protectors up with much protest from them. Akira struggled so much that she fell back on the floor on her behind with a soft thump

"I thought cats always land on their feet" Kagome joked with the protest of her vocal chords. Kami, even her inner organs were sore, she was sure she was internally bleeding

"If I wasn't so hurt Kagome, you would be 6-feet under. Now stop laughing and help me up Kirara. You to Sango" They all stopped giggling at Akira's childish demands and helped her up

"I can sure use a Nice. Looong. Hot. BATH" Kirara said, accentuating the last part of the sentence

"Yeah" They all said in unison. Then suddenly, the whole dreamscape began to change. Then, out of nowhere, a hot springs appeared right in front of them

"Oh, I forgot we could do that" Akira said

Kagome just rolled her eyes at the forgetful ice demon and began to strip down to and walked to the edge of the spring. She stuck her foot in it, and after a content sigh, she literally JUMPED right in

Everyone else followed her lead and began to thank kami for making hot springs. They stayed in the hot springs for what seemed like hours. They bathed there in content silence until Kagome spoke up

"Are we done with are training YET?" She asked for what seemed like the hundredth time during the two weeks

"Yeah, I don't care if this is just a dreamscape. If I train or spar another day with you two, I think I might die" Sango added in splashing some water at Kirara's face

"Well, just to make you girls happy, then you have completed your training with us" Kirara said splashing some water back at Sango, but Sango was able to dodge it but it ended up hitting Kagome. They began to attack each other with the harmless water until they heard someone clear their throat at the edge of the spring.

They all turned their heads to see a woman with hair that nearly touched the ground, and wearing a purple kimono, thoroughly soaked from head to toe. Kagome and Sango heard Kirara and Akira gasp and start bowing before they said something that shocked them

"WE ARE SO SORRY LADY MIDORKIO" They yelled to the woman. As soon as Kagome and Sango heard the name they bowed down their head and started mumbling something that sounded like sorry over and over again

Midorkio shook her head and tried to make them stop saying sorry. When they finally decided to stop they looked up to see Midorkio laughing at them

"Finally you girls stopped saying sorry, I was trying to say it was okay but you wouldn't listen" Then Midorkio saw that they were about to say sorry again for not listening to her but stopped them before they could utter a sound "Why don't you girls get out the hot springs, dress, meet me at the tree" They all nodded, then Midorkio disappeared. They began to dress back into the kimonos they found at the edge of the spring that surprisingly didn't get wet.

All the kimonos looked pretty much the same, except they were different colors. Kagome and Sango's were sleeveless; it went down to their ankles but with two slits that went up mid-thigh. Kagome's was dark blue with a lighter blue border; her obi was the same color as the border of the kimono, while Sango's was dark red with a black border, and her obi was also black

Kirara and Akira's were just slightly different. There kimono had a chinese style top while the bottom half was exactly like the princesses. Akira's kimono was jet black with and ice blue border with a matching obi; Kirara's kimono was ruby red with a black border and a matching obi.

Kagome and Sango put their hair in a high ponytail, with a beautiful flower that held it up. The flower seemed harmless enough, but if the were to put a bit of their miko energy within it, it would be able to turn into any weapon they desired. It was a little something they discovered while training. Kirara and Akira just let their hair down. Each of them strapped a couple of daggers on their thighs. They placed it just above the slit for easy access. Kagome and Sango had put their swords back into the necklace so they didn't have to carry any extra weight. They always had to be prepared for any attack in the forest. This area was meant for training meaning a couple of youkai's were placed inside it. The only place that you knew for sure that a demon wouldn't attack you is in the clearing in the center of the dreamscape.

They all began walking towards the tree Midorkio wanted them to go to. While walking Sango began to talk. "So that is the actual Midorkio-sama, she's more beautiful then I could ever imagine"

"Yeah, and she's extremely powerful. Did you feel all that energy radiating off of her?" Kagome added in

"I sure did, I wonder why she would have helped us all those years ago." Sang said not knowing they had already reached the tree and Midorkio was now listening to her.

"Because, you're my nieces, I would do anything for you" Midorkio said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"WHAT" They screamed, even the cat demons.

"Well… maybe I should explain a couple of things." When everyone nodded their head as a sign for her to continue, she began explaining, "First of all, I am not completely human. I am a hanyou, and your mother was my half-sister. We were connected by our mother, she had a human mate at first, but he had died of old age when I was 10. Then she found another mate who was a full-fledge demon. He was the lord of the northern lands. A year after their mating, she had Kaname, you girls mother. But when Kaname was three, our father had gone off to a war that took his life. But before he left he asked me to protect Kaname. Daddy was one of the few demons that had accepted me as a hanyou." Then Midorkio had eyes started to shine with unshed tears. "Fifteen years later, me and Kaname's mother had died from a demon attack while trying to protect us. After he killed mother, I promised myself that I would avenge her so I sent off to find him. I found that despicable demon a year later in a cave, but I was soon ambushed. I destroyed most of the demons by creating the Shikon-no-tama, but I wasn't able to bring the demon who killed our mother down so I sealed him. But somehow he was able to breakthrough the seal, and is more powerful then ever." Then a Midorkio's voice started to break but she continued to tell them her story, "I had died but most of my soul was still locked in the jewel so I wasn't able to leave this world. Later I had found out that the demon that had killed mother was free. I knew where he was going and tried to stop him, but it was to late," By this time everyone had tears in their eyes as Midorkio continued the story "When I found my sister, I saw her fighting all of these shadow demons. Her mate was on the ground bleeding and I felt virtually no life coming from him. Then I saw one of the shadow demons come closer to Kaname. I tried to warn her, get to her, but it was to late. I, was to late. He had stabbed her in the heart with a sword that was pure black." Tears were now freely cascading down everyone's cheek, "I tried to heal her when I reached her, and her mate, but something was blocking my magic. That sword was radiating dark magic, and it was canceling out my powers. But I will always remember her last words"

FLASHBACK

I saw my beautiful sister stained with blood on the ground. I had killed all the demons that was around her, but the sword that was used to stab her had disappeared. I reached down and tried to heal her but she had stopped me.

"It won't be able to work big sister, the sword that they stabbed me with was a shadow sword. Its magic blocks out all miko energy, even yours" My little sister said, her voice weak from the pain I can see flashing across her beautiful blue silver eyes.

"Shush, don't speak imouto-san, your to weak," I said while stroking her cheek, she grabbed my hand and said something that was so soft only I could hear

"Please protect my daughters, they are my whole world. I trust you my sister, you know what to do. I will always be in you debt Midorkio" With that, my little innocent sister took her final breath and died within my arm

I held her close and said "I will protect those girls with my very soul; you can keep your trust in me"

With that I laid her gently beside her mate, said a prayer and went to find my nieces

END FLASBACK

When Midorkio had finished, everyone had shed tears. Everyone was shocked to hear what had happened to Midorkio. Kagome and Sango had ran into their aunts arm and cried, and held their only family close. Then Kirara and Akira had joined in. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before slowly pulling away from each other.

They stayed silent until Midorkio said "So I take it that you know that your transformation will be on midnight when you wake up, correct."

"Yes" Kagome and Sango said in unison

"Good and you still need to complete the shikon-no-tama, and destroy Naraku. Don't think just because you must save the world from a rising evil, you get to cut off your other responsibilities." Midorkio said in a motherly tone

"We wouldn't dream of it" Kagome said a bit too innocently

"Good, now it's up to you girls to decipher the prophecy, avenge your mother, and grandmothers death and save the world. Think you can handle it" Midorkio said to everyone.

"YEAH" they all said now that their spirits have been lifted

"Alright, now you girls are going to wake up soon. And thank you Kirara and Akira, I will repay you for your help with protecting my nieces." Midorkio said smiling a smile that said I-know-something-you-don't-know. Then they all nodded and Midorkio yelled "Group hug" like a teenage girl. Then they all gave each other a final embrace, but they all failed to notice that each of Midorkio hands that were each on the back of the cats started glowing. When they pulled away Midorkio smiled warmly at them and started fading away. Soon after Midorkio faded away everyone else slowly started disappearing. They waved at each other before disappearing completely

End of Dream

Kagome slowly woke up and smiled. She was beside the beautiful waterfall meaning she was finally awake. She sat up and turned to see Sango was also awake and was stretching in a very cat-like way. Kagome slightly giggled at her gaining her attention

"What?" She asked

"Nothing" Kagome replied, "Hey, look we're wearing the same outfits we had at the dreamscape." She said looking her up and down, "At least we could never say it was just a dream" Kagome said while fingering the necklace that held her katanas, around her neck

"Guess your right. Hmm, where are Kirara and Akira?" Sango said looking around

"Behind you" Akira said behind them

When Kagome and Sango turned around they gasped


	4. A Great First Impression

YEAH Chappy # 4. Sorry it took a while to post it but, but I was grounded. The only way I was able to write this story was by telling my mom that I was working on a report

everyone glares what, a little fib never hurt anyone. I will try to make this chapter as long as possible, because I am working on another story, Return of the Guardians (PLZ READ IT). Oh by the way I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, but I do own the OC you will be seeing in this chapter

On that note, let's begin chapter 4 of Lost sisters, Past Revealed

LAST TIME

Kagome slowly woke up and smiled. She was beside the beautiful waterfall meaning she was finally awake. She sat up and turned to see Sango was also awake and was stretching in a very cat-like way. Kagome slightly giggled at her gaining her attention

"What?" She asked

"Nothing" Kagome replied, "Hey, look we're wearing the same outfits we had at the dreamscape." She said looking her up and down, "At least we could never say it was just a dream" Kagome said while fingering the necklace that held her katanas, around her neck

"Guess your right. Hmm, where are Kirara and Akira?" Sango said looking around

"Behind you" Akira said behind them

When Kagome and Sango turned around they gasped

**A Great First Impression**

"OH MY GOSH" Kagome and Sango said simultaneously.

"What" Kirara asked wondering why the girls were staring at them as if Akira and she had grown another head. They had just woken up hearing the princesses asking for them. They hadn't even looked at each other yet so they didn't notice what was so odd about themselves

"Oh, is it because we're back in are cat forms. Didn't we tell you girls that when we wake up we have to stay in our true forms until we go back into dreamscape?" Akira said trying to figure out what was wrong with them

"Well then we must still be sleeping" Kagome said trying to figure out how this was possible

"What are you talking…" That is when Akira realized something was strangely different about her speech. She was TALKING. Then she lifted her "paws" expecting to see paws, but instead, she found hands which 10 perfectly neat elegant claws adorned. "Could it be possible" she said more to herself

"Apparently" Sango said. Kagome and she were still staring and Akira and Kirara in their HUMANOID form. Kagome and Sango stood up to help the cats onto their paws turned feet

Then Kirara said still in shock, "I can't believe it, I must be dreaming. Somebody pinch me" Kirara clasped her hand over her mouth in attempt to stop the words that just escaped her mouth from reaching a certain ice neko… but it was too late

Kirara slowly turned to be face to face with that certain ice youkai grinning madly.

"Akira, don't do anything you might regret." Kirara threatened while stepping back at the same time

"Oh, but my dear Kirara, you asked for it. I'm simply complying" Akira said. When Kirara started to back up even farther, Akira began to chase after her.

Kagome and Sango just stared at the 'older' youkai, then looked at each other, then back at them, then finally, busted out laughing. They were practically sobbing at how funny the scene Akira and Kirara were creating.

"Is…this…the way…they're going to act…all the time" Kagome said between giggles

"If it is, then we're in for one hell of a ride" Sango said after they had both calmed down

When they noticed that Akira wasn't going to stop chasing the fire neko, they decided to stop it for them. Kagome and Sango gave each other a smirk before Kagome put her hands together as if she was praying then began to chant something in a foreign language. She began to glow a vibrant blue before a blue colored barrier began to close itself around Akira. The barrier began to take the shape of a sphere, suddenly it began to levitate. When Kagome stopped chanting the incantation, Akira was 6ft off the ground looking as if she was trapped in a giant blue bubble

Below her was Kirara laughing as if there was no tomorrow. When the sisters saw this Sango just winked at Kagome before she started chanting the same spell Kagome just used on Akira. When she was done, Kirara was in the same position Akira was in except her bubble was bright red. When Kagome and Sango looked at their work, they fell on the floor clutching their sides, as tears formed in their eyes as a result of their laughing.

After about five minutes of non-stop laughter, and the ten more minutes of the cats yelling at the girl to put them down, they finally decided to let them go. They had removed the spell and the cats landed gracefully on their behinds.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Akira screamed pointing an accusing finger at the giggling sisters

"Well you were acting so childish, we couldn't help it. You needed to be taught a lesson." Kagome said grinning. Akira just crossed her arms across her chest and then pouting adding to the affect of her looking like a little child being scolded by their mother.

"Hey you guys, I smell a hot springs close by, lets go" Sango said

"Didn't we just take a bath" Akira said

"No, the was in the dreamscape, I WANT A REAL BATH" Kagome yelled

Akira just hid behind Sango and Akira since steam seemed to be coming off of Kagome. "Okay, okay." She said "you didn't have to be all nasty with it" she than mumbled to herself

"What was that," Kagome said menacingly

""Nothing" Akira quickly replied putting her hands in front of her face laughing nervously

"That's what I thought you said," She replied.

After walking a mile towards the west, the team of heroines finally found the hot springs. It was possibly the most beautiful area any of them had ever seen. The hot springs looked as if it had been conveniently placed in a secluded part of the forest. It was extremely peaceful and looked as if it was made for relaxation

It was also in the strangest pattern they had ever seen. For some odd reason, there was three hot springs in one. One hot spring was higher than the other with the highest ones flowing into the lower ones. It was extremely beautiful.

It was so steamy they could barely see anything in the waters but they decided to trust it. After they finished gawking at the picture of perfection, they started to undress and climb into the water. They were placed at the lowest hot spring. As soon as they stepped into the water, they didn't talk for what seemed like hours, til suddenly,

"Hey, I've been wondering" Sango said breaking the peaceful silence

"What?" Kagome said cheerfully

'Whoa, serious mood swing' everyone thought in their mind

"Well, me and Kagome aren't suppose to transform and get are demonic abilities until tonight right" Sango asked

"Yes, at exactly midnight tonight, the concealment spell will be destroyed. Midorkio predicted that your power would grow strong enough to break the seal at that hour. Why do you ask?" Kirara said

"Okay, than why exactly have are senses approved so greatly. Like right know, how did I smell a hot springs a mile west, and how come Kagome was able to hear Akira mumble something so soft that no human or even hanyou could have heard earlier." Sango asked

"Hmmm, that's a good question, maybe your demonic side has become so powerful that it is seeping through the seal. If that is true, than some of your demonic abilities should be coming out earlier than expected, but I am pretty sure that you girls will only transform fully when it is midnight" Akira said

"Well, how exactly are we going to transform?" Kagome asked

"Well, we will have to be in an area that evil will not sense your power. Trust me, there are people waiting for your transform and gain your power. We have to make sure no one knows where you are, you are strong now, but no match for the demon that killed your parents."

"Wow, so where is it?" Sango asked hugging her knees to her nude chest

"Its behind the waterfalls were you were born" Kirara answered

"So we have to be there midnight sharp, and its," Kagome looked up at the now rising sun, "6 am. We have eighteen more hours of being human left." Then Kagome remembered "So after we transform, when are we going to Haven?"

"Right after the transformation" Kirara answered

"Why so soon?" Sango asked

"Trust me; you are going to want to come back to this reality as soon as possible. After you've been in Haven, your going to think this realm is Heaven." Akira said with a grin

"Is it really that bad" Kagome asked a bit nervous

Kirara answered, "No," After Kagome and Sango breathed a sigh of relief, Akira added, "its worse"

Kagome and Sango visibly shivered before the girls went back into their peaceful quiet. Suddenly Kagome said, "I miss everyone, Lady Kadae, Miroku, even that baka Inuyasha. Even though he broke my heart so many times, I still wanna be his friend. But I especially miss Shippou, I wish he was with me, I want him to know about all of us."

A lone tear fell down Kagome's face when she said Shippou's name so Sango continued, "Shippou would always cheer me up with his cheerful attitude, he always have a positive way of things, and I could sure use some of that influence."

Then Kagome added, "Plus, I am extremely worried for Shippou. Since Sango and I left, Inuyasha is going to be mad, and Shippou is going to be his center of attention"

"Then why don't me and Kirara go and get that adorable kit of yours" Akira suggested

"Would you" Kagome asked with a spark of hope in her eyes, 'seeing Shippou would make this whole ordeal so much easier' she thought in her mind, and then she remembered, "What about Inuyasha, he won't let you take Shippou"

"And since when did I care what Inuyasha thought what I should or should not do" Kirara said. "Plus, I want to see what you got in your yellow bag; I didn't bring many supplies from the future so I want to get anything available"

"Well, alright" As soon as she said that Akira and Kirara quickly got out the springs and started to dress

"Are you guys going to stay in the hot springs forever" Kirara asked seriously

"Could we" Kagome and Sango said in unison

"Ha, you're funny, now hurry up before you turn into a prune, do it now, I don't trust you guys to leave if we're not here to tell you" Akira said jokily

"We'll stay in here for a bit longer," After Sango saw that they weren't convinced she and Kagome gave them something that no one could resist

Akira and Kirara looked at the girls as they put on their famous puppy eyes, "Are you sure you don't have and inu youkai in you girls" Akira said as she gave in to those adorable eyes. Kagome and Sango just looked at them innocently and said "maybe" before Akira and Kirara began to leave

"Wait a minute" Sango said to them. When they turned around to look at her she continued, "How will you know where we are to pick us up?"

"Don't worry, we have a pretty good idea where you will be" Kirara said with a smirk before they both sped off in the direction of the forest of Inuyasha. Before the were completely gone, Akira yelled "BYE GIRLS, SEE YOU AT MIDNIGHT" loud enough that the whole forest probably heard her

"I wonder what that was about" Kagome asked Sango

"They're hiding something" Sango said

"You feel that to huh, I wonder what it is"

"Guess we'll find out later"

**With Akira and Kirara**

"You think we did the right thing Akira" Kirara asked while she and Akira were running towards Inuyasha and his group

"Well if we expect any progress to be done with this prophecy, then they have to meet" Akira said stubbornly

"But still Akira, this will be embarrassing, and plus I thought that Midorkio-sama said not interfere"

"We're not," Akira said with a grin "We are just speeding up the process." With that they sped even faster towards the group

**With Mysterious Figures**

They were two figures submerged in water up to their lower chest showing off defined ripped muscles. One had long silver-white hair, and the other had raven black hair. But that was all that was shown because the area was filled with thick steam

"What was that?" said the man with silver-white hair in a deep smooth indifferent voice

"You heard that too, it sounded like, see you at midnight." said the man with bright red hair and a velvety deep voice

"Let's go check it out" said the man with white hair

They both got out of the hot springs and began to dress

"Who could it be" said the one with black hair

"I don't know, but he is in my property" said the man with white hair

"Everything is you property" said the first man

"At least, everything in the western lands is" He shot back with a sly grin that he only showed to his best friend

They started to move down towards where they heard the voices til they stopped at hearing something else, "It sounds like whoever is in the hot springs is laughing" then he added with a perverted grin, "and they're females"

**With Kagome and Sango**

Sango and Kagome were still in the water. Kagome was starting to get bored so she decided to do something that may cause her death by Sango but she concluded it was worth it.

Sango's eyes were closed so she slowly inched towards her and began to position her hand to splash her with the steaming waters but she was taken by surprised as suddenly Sango ducked under water. Kagome started to look around the water until she felt a pull at her legs. Suddenly she was submerged under water. When she came back up she saw Sango laughing and pointing at her

For a moment Kagome looked clearly pissed at being taken by surprised like that. Sango could have sworn that the water had gotten even hotter but it quickly went back down as Kagome began laughing as well. Then Kagome looked down at her fingers, frowned then said

"Man I'm starting to turn into a prune. Curse Akira, she jinxed me" Kagome said starting to get out of the water. Sango began to follow her lead.

As soon as they got out of the water they heard a rustle in the bushes. They quickly got into their towels. Even though it barely covered anything, it covered the important areas

The second they got the towels securely around their bodies, two figures stepped out from behind the bushes. Kagome and Sango couldn't identify them, but could tell they were male. They were both the same height, and even with the distance between them, the males could easily tower over them. When the figures came closer, Kagome saw a glimpse of white hair and said the first thing that came naturally to her mind

"Inuyasha?" She didn't know what happened next but suddenly she felt herself being slammed into the ground with a muscular body covering her petite frame. He pinned her arms behind her back and her legs had somehow found their way around his waist

"Don't you ever call me by that worthless half breed of a brother's name again" said the man she sadly mistaken for as Inuyasha.

When she looked up, she came face to face with a foe she had faced before. But how she could have mistaken him for Inuyasha amazed her. Sure they had the same hair color, but this mans hair looked as if it was made of pure silk. And sure they had the same colored eyes, but his eyes were pools of liquid sun. She felt herself drowning in their depths. His skin looked so smooth and pale that she had the urge to just nuzzle her check against his

Even though this was possibly the most handsome man she had ever seen, her body began to shake with fear as she whispered his name, "Sesshomaru"

**Sango's P.O.V**

I heard Kagome whisper Inuyasha and knew that second that she was dead wrong. In the blink of an eye I saw a blur of white pass my vision before she was knocked down by the man.

"KA-," I was cut off as I was pushed up against a tree by the other figure. The man had pinned my arms above my hand and pressed his hard body against mine. Somehow my legs had wrapped around his waist. I couldn't even move an inch

Within moments I was filled with fear. I looked straight into my attacker's eyes and my heart skipped a beat. He had the most beautiful ocean blue eyes I had ever seen. His hair was the blackest black she had ever seen. The four most adorable tails followed him. It was the same color as his hair with blue tips. He skin was slightly tanned, and his body was covered by a nice layer of muscle. I gazed at his face even longer and examined his features. I stared at his perfect full kissable lips, up to his delicate nose. I looked at the markings that adorned his face. He had three blue strips on his left check and two red streaks on his right check. On his forehead was a full moon that had thorns encircling it.

"Wow"

**Normal P.O.V**

After about a minute or two of the 'couples' just gazing into each others eyes, it was as if the girls bodies finally realized what position they were in. Suddenly they both screamed in perfect unison

"HENTAI" as if acting on impulse, Kagome and Sango somehow released their hands from the demons grip and all the was heard through out the whole forest was a SAMCK

The newly found courage the girls had found disappeared as soon as they realized that they might have just signed their death will, and then they once again said in perfect unison,

"Shit"

**With Kirara and Akira**

Kirara and Akira were now hiding in the bushes waiting for their chance to get the kit and Kagome's supplies. They had arrived to seeing the two females that those bakas replaced their mistresses for leaving to go to the hot springs. When the girls left Inuyasha and Miroku began to conversant on how low on shards they were in. Then they started complaining on how the girls didn't do anything to help with their dilemma

"Just like a man," Kirara whispered to Akira, "Never satisfied with what he has"

"Isn't that the truth," Akira added,

"Inuyasha, you must admit, after Kagome and Sango left, all we've done was just search aimlessly throughout the whole forest" Miroku said to Inuyasha

"What are you trying to say" Inuyasha said glaring at Miroku

"What I am trying to say is that maybe we should try to find Kagome and Sango. It's obvious that the group isn't the same without them. Plus, since Kagome has left, all that Shippou has done was cry every five minutes for his mommy; And since Sango has left, Kirara has gone with her making travel even slower" Miroku reasoned with Inuyasha.

At that moment, Shippou decided to show himself, "Is that all you care about, those stupid jewel shards. My mommy and aunty could be out there hurt, and all you want is them back so you could go jewel hunting again. It's all your fault that they're gone," At that point, Shippou was shacking with sobs, "If you hadn't replaced them with that clay pot, and slut, they'll still be here."

"Shut up" Inuyasha said extremely pissed at what the little boy was saying no matter how true he was

"I want my mommy" he continued

"Shut up" Inuyasha said getting angrier

"I want my aunty and Kirara" Kirara's heart lurched at his words

"Shut up" Inuyasha said getting up

"I want Akira" With that Inuyasha stood still

"Who the hell is that" he asked

"Someone who is better at protecting mommy than you are" Shippou said

Inuyasha started to walk towards him but Shippou stood his ground, "I'm going to teach you never to disrespect me" Inuyasha said as he raised his hand to stick to young kit

Shippou awaited the blow that he would always receive from Inuyasha ever since Kagome had left, but it never came. When he looked up, all he saw was long flowing raven hair

"You will refrain from touching the kit" the woman said holding Inuyasha's hand in her small one

"Mommy?" Shippou asked

"Sorry kid, but no" The raven haired beauty said, that's when Shippou noticed the ice blue tips that reminded him of the ice neko he had met

"Akira?" he then asked

"Bingo" she said

**With Sango and Kagome**

Sesshomaru and the other man looked as if they were ready to kill someone. Who could blame them; they were just smacked by two supposedly lowly humans. The girls began to panic and then Kagome remembered something, 'Sango!' she yelled telepathically

'Kagome, what are we going to do, I accidentally smacked a demon that has an aura that far surpasses Naraku's and Inuyasha's combined' Sango yelled in a panicked

'Oh yeah, I just smacked Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother' Kagome shot back

"Damn" Sango said out loud. The demon that had her pinned up against the tree looked at her as if she was crazy

'Yeah well, remember that technique Kirara and Akira showed us when we were surrounded by demons in the dreamscape' Kagome asked

'Yeah, the ability to travel through the shadows' Sango said

'Why don't we try to use it' Kagome said suggested

'Sure what do we have to lose' Sango said

'Our life, but lets remain positive' Kagome said closing the mind link

Sesshomaru was staring at Kagome as he noticed how she looked as if she was in deep concentration. When he had smelled her fear his anger subsided so he didn't try to kill her. For some odd reason, he really didn't like the smell of her fear. He also smelled the other human's fear and at that moment Akida's anger went down some. He was about to say something to her when he had a nagging feeling that he had met her somewhere 'Why does she seem so familiar?' He started to remember how she called him Inuyasha and then he suddenly realized, 'these are the wenches that travels around with my half brother, where is he'

He was brought out of his thoughts he noticed that her beautiful eyes began to glow as her full lips, he observed, began to chant something. Suddenly he was thrown across the clearing with a sharp pain in his chest. Before he even had a chance to get up, something knocked him back down. When he looked up, he saw his friend on top of him

"Akida, get off of me" Sesshomaru said, his stoic face slipping a bit. He couldn't believe that, a human, let alone a female had just been able to throw him across the field, no matter how gorgeous she was, 'WHAT, where the hell did that come from'

'Oh I don't know, maybe your MIND'

'Who in the seven hells are you and what are you doing in this Sesshomaru's mind'

'Seriously, where did you pick up that habit of talking about yourself in a third person?'

'That doesn't answer the damn question, who are you'

'That's an easy question, I'm you, your conscious'

'WHAT, I thought I got rid of you a long time ago. I have no time for this, LEAVE'

'Okay, but trust me, your going to hear from me very soon, BYE'

By the time Sesshomaru and Akida got up, they saw the girls carrying all their things, and seeming to be looking for something. Sesshomaru and Akida's eyes widen slightly, for they hadn't noticed what the females had been wearing. They were wearing a white clothe that barely covered their perfect bodies. They observed how the clothe could easily slip off with just a little nudge, and how every movement the females made would give another wonderful peak at their creamy skin

After staring at the girls for a while Akida said "Don't be foolish, you can't escape, you are merely human females." even though his voice did waver a bit, he was going through what Sesshomaru had just dealt with earlier

But what got him out of his conversation with himself in his mind was a beautiful angelic voice saying, "Kagome I found one"

"Where?" she asked

"Right there" She said pointing to a giant tree that was currently behind them

"Damn, right behind them" Kagome complained

"Oh, well" Sango said

"What the hell are you wenches talking about" Akida said

"I AM NOT A WENCH, MY NAME IS KAGOME, AND HER'S IS SANGO" she said pointing to Sango

Both demons winced at this so the girls decided to use it to their advantage. Using the speed they learned in the dreamscape and some of their demonic speed, they got to the tree. When the guys turned around, they found the girls behind them, smirking at them

"Not bad for human females huh" Kagome said

"What did you do" Sesshomaru asked, "You can't possibly be humans"

"Think what you want Sesshy" Kagome said with a grin

"Sesshy?" Akida said with a huge taunting grin plastered on his face. Even though Sesshomaru still had his stoic face mask on, you could tell he was extremely pissed by his aura

"Kagome, I think you drew the line when you called him his nickname" Sango said amazed at how his aura was flaring

"Your right Sango, and to think I didn't get a chance to call him fluffy yet…oops, did I say that out loud" Kagome said with a smile trying her best to look like an innocent girl

"You humans are all the same, stupid. You dare taunt this Sesshomaru when you have no chances of escaping" Sesshomaru said trough clenched teeth

Yet all that Akida said was, "Fluffy? Oh that's rich, I like that. Sesshy, I hope you know that you are not going to hear the end of this for a while"

"You shouldn't say anything Foxy" Sango said adding to the fun

"That's it your dead" Akida said immediately ending his laughter

"Okay, no humor what so ever" Sango said completely ignoring Akida's threat

"What is wrong with you humans" Sesshomaru screamed

Suddenly both girls looked up onto the sky where the sun was fully raised. "Finally, lets go Sango" Kagome said

"What are you talking about, there is no way you can escape" Sesshomaru said, 'What is with these humans, by this time I would have killed them'

"Well see you later fluffy/foxy" Kagome and Sango said. Then they started to walk towards the tree

"What are they doing, are they mentally unstable" Akida asked

"I don't know maybe they ar ..." Sesshomaru stopped mid sentence as he and Akida saw something that completely shocked them. When the girls started to step into the tree's shadows they began to phase into the shadow, in a matter of seconds, they were both gone.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Akida said frustrated, he did not like it when he was confused, and at this moment he felt ready to kill anything that crossed his path

"I don't know but I really don't want to remember those girls at this moment" Sesshomaru said rubbing his forehead, he felt as if he was about to get a mind blowing headache and he wasn't in the mood to conversant about those girls again

**With Kagome And Sango**

"I can't believe we did that" Sango said when Kagome and she came out from another tree, not to far from the hot springs, shadow.

"What the fact that we just perfected a spell that was considered impossible to do, or that we semi-flirted with quite possibly two of the most dangerous demons in this time period." Then she added as a side thought "and gorgeous"

"Actually both, and good, I'm not the only one who thought about that" Sango said sitting down on a rock. That's when she looked down on herself and turned redder than Kirara's eye color

"What's wrong Sango, are you sick" Kagome asked worried

"Kagome, please don't tell we did all this, in nothing but a towel" Sango said, turning even redder

"Oh no, Inuyasha's brother just say us in nothing but a towel. If I see that inu youkai again it will be too soon." Kagome said

"Well why don't we put our clothing back on, before someone else sees us in a towel." Sango said passing Kagome's clothes to her.

When they finished putting on their outfits, Kagome started to lie down onto the grass to rest while Sango meditated. They remained that way until Kagome decided to break the peace

"So, are you thinking about Miroku as much as I'm thinking about Inuyasha?"

"Maybe even more" Sango said still not opening her eyes

"I wonder what's wrong with us," Kagome said getting up

"To tell you the truth Kagome, nothing," then Sango opened her eyes to look straight into Kagome's, "We were the best things to happen to those bakas, if they couldn't see that, then too bad for them."

"Your right, I bet you there is someone out there better than Inuyasha and Miroku combined" Kagome said smiling

"Hey, they could be right under our noses" Sango said getting even more excited

"He could even be that kitsune that you were all over back there" Kagome said. Then she began to laugh hysterically when Sango turned red once again

"Well maybe it could be a demon that you happened to be on the floor with" Sango said and started grinning triumphantly when Kagome ceased laughing

"Don't even joke like that" She said threateningly

They both just looked at each other before they broke down laughing.

"Me…with…a…demon…that tried…to kill me…more than once, that…is…hilarious" Kagome said with tears in her eyes

"And…me…with a …demon…that I hardly…even know" Sango said

"HELP ME!" a high pitch scream filled the forest

Kagome and Sango immediately shot up from their positions on the floor and looked into the direction of the scream

"What the hell was that?" Sango asked

"Sounded like a little girl, come on we have to help her" Kagome said quickly running full speed into the direction of the scream with Sango at her heels

**With Sesshomaru and Akida**

Sesshomaru and Akida were right now in the middle of a battle field with four shadow demons. They were both standing over something looking as if they were protecting it. Suddenly one demon knocked Akida into a nearby tree.

"Akida" Sesshomaru said when he noticed his friend didn't immediately get up. Being distracted, Sesshomaru didn't notice the gigantic claw coming down towards him and was knocked over to another tree.

"No" was all he said when a demon started to approach the person he was trying to protect, preparing to slice it's head off

**FLASHBACK**

Sesshomaru was just patrolling his lands with Akida when they heard a cry of help.

Sesshomaru immediately knew who it was and ran towards it. He didn't even stop to tell his friend what was wrong

"Sesshomaru," he said trying to get the young lords attention, "what's the matter with you. Who's in trouble?"

Then he heard something that made him run like never before, "It's Rin" Sesshomaru replied

**END FLASHBACK**

"No" Sesshomaru said. He tried to run towards her, but he knew he couldn't make it 'I can't fail her' was all he thought

Just as the demon's claw was about to hit its target, it was repelled. It wasn't by a purified barrier, It was a barrier made of ice. The demon continued to try to break the barrier, when it started to crack Sesshomaru and Akida had already began to advance towards the demon. They both destroyed it then looked towards the barrier.

The barrier continued to crack until it blew up completely. When the smoke cleared they saw nothing.

"RIN" Sesshomaru and Akida yelled

They both failed to notice that there was a demon behind, ready to thrust a sword that was pure black into their hearts. When they turned around, they were about to draw their weapons to repel it but they found that they couldn't move. Somehow vines had constricted around their bodies, enabling them to move

Just as the demon was going to stab their hearts the demon was sliced in half, and the sword disappeared. Behind the once whole demon stood a woman that looked oddly familiar

"Need any help foxy" She said

"Sango?" Akida yelled

"Glad to see you remember my name" she said smiling

'She has a beautiful smile, STOP THINKING THAT' Akida thought

"Where is that other human?" Sesshomaru asked

"I have a name you know" a voice said from behind them. Suddenly Sesshomaru and Akida were cut from the vines and began to fall but quickly recovered and fell gracefully to his feet

In front of the demon lords stood Kagome and Sango with swords in their hands. (Remember, they had a flower that could transform into any weapon they desired), and also a scared little girl behind them

"Rin" Sesshomaru said

"Daddy!" She yelled running towards him with tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran and held onto his leg for dear life. Sesshomaru at that moment didn't care who saw him, he just wanted to hold his adopted daughter

'Sango, did that human girl just call Sesshomaru, ice prince of the west, daddy' Kagome asked telepathically stressing the word human

'And is he actually hugging her with no threats of killing her' Sango added

Then Kagome answered back with a heart warming smile, 'It looks like Sesshomaru does have a heart behind all that ice'

Sango saw Kagome's smile and thought to herself, 'All Sesshomaru needs is a girl like Kagome to melt that ice barrier around his heart'. Sango then started to get a mischievous glint in her eyes. 'All they need is a little nudge in the right direction, and then maybe, I'll get a new brother-in-law'

"Sango…Sango…" When Kagome saw that Sango wasn't coming out of her trance anytime soon, she just decided to do something that would always work, "SANGO, MIROKU IS IN THE HOT SPRINGS WITH US"

"WHAT, I'll kill him" Sango said and she accidentally materialized her hiraikotsu and hit the nearest person with it, which happened to be… Akida

Sango put her weapon away and put her hands behind her back as if she hadn't done anything, "Oops," was all she said

"I'll show you oops" Akida said advancing towards her, with his eyes flashing from green to red

Suddenly he stopped when Rin ran in front of Sango and Kagome and said, "Please Uncle Akida, pretty ladies saved Rin, Please don't hurt them." Akida immediately stopped and looked down at Rin. He placed his large hand atop of her head and smiled at her. "If that's what you want, then that is what you will have"

She gave him a warm toothy smile before she turned around and started to advance toward Kagome and Sango. "Thank-you for saving Rin's life"

'Oh man, she reminds me of Shippou," Kagome thought to herself

"No problem it was my pleasure" Kagome said and got on her knees to be eye level with the little girl, she had token an instant to this little girl, she just reminded her to much of Shippou

"Rin wishes she could give you a present for helping her pretty ladies" Rin said

"That's not needed Rin, you thanks is good enough, and call me Kagome" Kagome said

"And I'm Sango" Sango said kneeling next to them

Sesshomaru and Akida were just staring at them still wondering how these two human females could fight so well. They were brought out of their musings when Rin mentioned something that brought their attention back

"Why don't you two come to the ball" Rin asked

"What ball?" Sango asked

"The ball Sesshomaru-sama, and Akida-sama are throwing for the 50th ann-i-ver-sary of the western and eastern lands signing the peace treat-e" Rin said straining on a few of the words cutely

Kagome and Sango smiled brightly at the little girl's innocence and Kagome said, "Rin, I think either Sesshomaru-sama, or Akida-sama should invite us since its their ball"

"Lord Sesshomaru said that Rin could invite anyone Rin wants, Lord Akida just said, whatever Rin wants, then that's what Rin will have" she said happily

"But Rin, we don't even have dresses" Sango said trying to get out of this situation

"Sesshomaru-sama has lots of servants that can make you a dress" Rin said

"But shouldn't you ask Sesshomaru-sama Rin" Kagome said

Rin turned around and ran to Sesshomaru, "Can Kagome-san, and Sango-san come to the ball please." Rin said with the most adorable puppy eyes she could bring up

Sesshomaru was going to say no, but he could never resist those adorable eyes. He looked towards Akida for help, but he was just staring and the human named Sango, he knew right there that he would receive no help from him. "Okay Rin, they could come to the ball, but you must behave"

"YAY! pretty ladies can play with Rin now." She said running towards them. She grabbed both of their hands and started to lead Kagome and Sango towards the castle that wasn't to far away

"Sesshomaru, what have you done?" Akida said when they started to follow the girls back to the castle

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that our lives are not going to be the same after today" Sesshomaru replied as the castle came in to sight ahead of them

WOW! That was the longest chapter that I had ever done, goodness, the thing I do for you people. SEROUSLY that was 19 pages long

Well, don't get mad at me if I don't update as soon as you guys would like me to, but I am working on another story, Return Of The Guardians

Here is the summary of it just incase you want to read it:

Kagome and Sango were thought to have been killed by a demon sent by Naraku; Until Sesshomaru comes and revives them. Then he begins training them, when they complete the jewel, Midorkio comes and informs them that they aren't humans, and now they must find their missing sisters and go into something called the dark tournament with them. How will they react when they find out that they have to work with the spirit detectives to defeat an evil that Kagome and her sisters had sacrificed their lives for to defeat?

Yu-Gi-Oh x Inuyasha x Yu Yu Hackasho Crossover

Pairings

Kagome/Kurama

Sango/Hiei

Tea(Anzu)/Kuronoe

Keiko/Yuske

Yukina/Vote

Boton/Vote

And other paring will come later on, PLZ READ

See Ya Later


	5. A Cinderella Story

Disclaimers: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, EXCEPT, Akida, and any other OC you might see throughout the story, which is gunna be A LOT

I love you all, you guys sent me such wonderful reviews, I haven't received one flame yet, WOW. Remember, you guys could send me requests, and suggestion. As long as they are constructive criticism, I won't get mad at you. So, on that note, lets begin the 5th chapter of **Lost Sisters, Past Revealed**

* * *

Last Time:

Rin turned around and ran to Sesshomaru, "Can Kagome-san, and Sango-san come to the ball please." Rin said with the most adorable puppy eyes she could bring up

Sesshomaru was going to say no, but he could never resist those adorable eyes. He looked towards Akida for help, but he was just staring and the human named Sango, he knew right there that he would receive no help from him. "Okay Rin, they could come to the ball, but you must behave"

"YAY! Pretty ladies can play with Rin now." She said running towards them. She grabbed both of their hands and started to lead Kagome and Sango towards the castle that wasn't to far away

"Sesshomaru, what have you done?" Akida said when they started to follow the girls back to the castle

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that our lives are not going to be the same after today" Sesshomaru replied as the castle came in to sight ahead of them

**Chapter 5: A Cinderella Story**

"Wow" was all Kagome and Sango could say as they walked up towards the castle. It was an extremely beautiful and elegant design. When they reached the majestic doors, they were about to open it until Akida stopped them

"You shouldn't even try" Akida said, "Only a full-fledged demon could possess the strength to open those doors"

He was about to do it until Sango beat him to it. With one gentle nudge from Sango, the doors flew open revealing more beautiful scenery. The inside looked just as modern as the outside. The walls were painted off-white, with portraits decorating it. The portraits carried a family that all had silver-white hair, the men had amber eyes, and the only female had royal-blue eyes. The hallway was a high ceiling that had gold chandlers hanging from it

The girls just walked past the shocked demons and started to look around at the spacious home of the western lands lord

"Kagome-san, Sango-san, come with Rin. I'll show you to your rooms. It's by Sesshomaru-sama, and Akida-sama's room" Rin said happily skipping towards her destination, without getting permission from the youkai lords, with Kagome and Sango at her heels

_With Sesshomaru and Akida_

"Those girls are NOT humans" Akida said next to Sesshomaru as they walked towards the library

"How can you be so sure" Sesshomaru said in a monotone

"Well first off, they are too powerful, quick, and too good at fighting," then he whispered to himself, "and too beautiful." He turned to look at Sesshomaru when he heard a low, nearly inaudible, possessive growl come from him. He grinned at him before saying, "Don't worry Sesshomaru, I'm not interested in the blue-eyed beauty, more of the ebony-haired goddess"

"I'm glad to see that you can openly admit to your interest in the human female" Sesshomaru said, "But I do not care if you have an attraction to the other human female as well"

"Keep telling yourself that Sesshy, maybe it will come true" Akida said laughing as Sesshomaru began to growl at the assumption he was making about him and that human female, then his growl became even more menacing when he realized he called him that dreaded nickname

"Don't you ever call me by any name other then Sesshomaru, Foxy" Sesshomaru said with a smirk

"Okay, THAT drew the line" Akida said as he began to take threatening steps towards Sesshomaru

"Akida, stop trying to make a fool of yourself in my own home" Sesshomaru said as he walked inside the library completely ignoring Akida's threat

Akida just looked at his retreating form and said, "Sometimes I wonder how we ever became friends" Then shook his head and walked into the library as well

_With Kagome and Sango_

"Once again, WOW" Kagome said as she walked into her room with Sango and Rin behind her. The whole theme of the room was different shades of blue. The walls were painted a dark blue. The floor had a carpet, which greatly surprised Kagome, and it was colored a royal blue. The bed spread, which was once again modernized, was a beautiful a brilliant silver, and the furniture was all black. The whole room looked bigger than her house. There were also double doors made of glass that lead to what Kagome believed to be the balcony. The most attracting feature of the room was that on one of the walls, there was a beautiful painting of a silver inu youkai in its true form. It looked to be howling to an unseen moon. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life.

'Except for Sesshomaru' Kagome thought. Then she began to blush a bright red at the involuntary thought, 'I should never, EVER think that again' Kagome thought but still, she remained a bright red color

"Kagome-san, are you okay, should I call Sesshomaru-sama to help you," Rin, usually happy, voice said laced with worry

"No! I mean, of course not. That isn't necessary," she said hurriedly, "Let's keep looking around" Kagome said trying to change the subject

She walked towards the closet and gasped once again. "My goodness, this is just too much" she said as she walked into the closet. The closet was bigger than her room in the future. It was filled with beautiful kimonos, shoes, everything. All of the kimonos were every shade of blue, silver, and black. She heard another gasp and looked behind her to see Sango looking at all of the kimonos

"Kagome, these kimonos are beautiful" Sango said, then walked beside her to gaze at the other beautiful clothing

"I know" Kagome said softly, "I don't think I can wear these"

"Yes you can" Rin chirped, "If this is the room assigned to you, you are allowed to wear what the room provides for you. Just like how Lord Sesshomaru says it"

"Wow, a girl could get used to a place like this." Kagome said as she began to go farther into the closet. When she reached the end of the closet she found a door that was made of marble, "I wonder where this door leads to"

Before she had a chance to open the door, Sango's voice interrupted her. "KAGS lets see how my room is"

"COMEING" she yelled, "Guess I'll check it out later" she whispered before walking back to Sango and Rin

_With Akira and Kirara_

"Mommy?" the young kit asked

"Sorry kid, but no" The raven haired beauty said, that's when Shippou noticed the ice blue tips that reminded him of the ice neko he had met

"Akira?" he then asked

"Bingo" she said, "Now, like I had said previously, you will refrain from touching the kit," as she was saying this, her grip on Inuyasha's hand began to tighten until Inuyasha's pain was evident

"Who, uh, are you?" he said as he began to fall on his knees from Akira's death grip, "And why, uh, are you, uh, hiding your face?"

It was true what he had said, Akira was not wearing the outfit she was previously in; instead she had a cloak to cover her body from them, and also she was wearing a mask that a typical demon slayer would wear to hide her face

"Who I am is of no importance to you, and why I am covered is still none of your business you filthy half breed" Akira said as she picked him up and threw him into a nearby tree

Miroku stood up as he saw Inuyasha being thrown into the tree and concluded that this female demon was dangerous. "I normally wouldn't go to such measures to hurt a beautiful female such as yourself, but I have no choice, WINDTUN-"

He wasn't able to finish because before he had a chance a ring of fire blazed around him. "Wha-What's going on?"

"Look behind you stupid monk" a voice said behind him

When he turned around he saw a female who was dressed in the same clothing as the other demon except she had blonde hair with black streaks at least from what he could see, because unlike the other female, she had the hood of her cloak over her head. All that was visible was her lips, jaw and long neck

"Don't make me hurt you" Miroku said holding his hand preparing to use it at any moment

"Don't make me laugh, you wouldn't dare hurt anything that was of the female gene," then she took a moment to pause then said, "On second thought you probably wouldn't hurt any female physically at least"

"What are you trying to say" Miroku said placing his hand back down as the fire died around them

"You know what I mean you 'hentai houshi'. Now doesn't that ring a bell" she said as she jumped away from the camp leaving Akira with Inuyasha to get Kagome's yellow bag

Miroku just sank down to the floor and stared at her retreating form. After a good moment or so he whispered, "She knows Sango"

_With Sango and Kagome _

"Okay, wow has been used to much today so AMAZING" Kagome said as she walked into Sango's room with Sango in front of her

"I agree" Sango said

The room was placed across from Kagome's. The room was almost exactly like Kagome's except the entire theme for the room was various shades of red, gold and black. The walls were painted a blood red. The floor's carpet was burgundy red. The bed spread, which was once again modernized, was a beautiful a gorgeous golden color, and the furniture was all black, once again. The room was the same size as Kagome's making it as big as an entire house. There were also double doors made of a bronzed glassed that lead to the balcony. The most attracting feature of this room was that on one of the walls, there was a beautiful painting of a gold inu youkai in its true form. Its head was turned slightly to the side as if staring at something far away while it was sitting down

"This place is so beautiful," Sango said

"Let's check out the closet" Kagome said

All three of them walked towards the closet and opened it. "Okay no need to comment because we all know that it's described as either wow, amazing, or gorgeous" Kagome said as the all walked in side by side

It was filled with beautiful kimonos, shoes, everything. All of the kimonos were every shade of red, black, and gold. Sango continued walking to the back of the closet and saw a door similar to the one in Kagome's closet. She on the other hand had time to open it, so she did

As she did Kagome and Rin were both standing behind her waiting in anticipation to see where the door led to. As she opened it they walked into what was a miniature hall that led them to two more doors

Sango decided to open the one on the right and stared in awe at the beauty before them. It was the bathroom and it looked to be slightly smaller than the room, but it was still huge. It was mostly a huge hot springs placed with a miniature waterfall at the end

"Hey Sango, I think that this is the feudal era version of a shower" Kagome said pointing at the waterfall

"You mean that thing that they invented in the future that allows you to bathe standing up" Sango said remembering the time Kagome complained about the feudal era needing to invent a shower already

"Yep," Kagome said

Sango went towards the waterfall and stuck her hand into it to determine the temperature of the water. As soon as she put her hand into it, the hot springs began to steam.

"Either your fire side is starting to show up or this castle is more modernized then I thought" Kagome said

Sango just shrugged her shoulders, at least from what Kagome could see because the steam began to become thicker. "Kags are you going to take a quick bath"

"No, I'll rather take a quick shower" Kagome said, "I saw a door just like yours at my closet, maybe I have a bathroom too. I'm going to check it out"

"Alright I'm taking a bath" Sango said as she began to walk back towards the closet to get an outfit to change into. She saw Kagome walk out as well to get an outfit from her room

Rin had ran out the room awhile ago saying something about going to pick flowers, which Sango thought was cute, until she added torturing Jaken which caused Sango to kinda feel sorry for the toad she had seen numerous times during battles with Sesshomaru

Sango decided to go with a kimono that looked like it would snuggle her a bit but not too much to making it a bit more modest, even though it went mid thigh. The sleeves were almost like the sleeves of a miko garb. It was red with golden flames surrounding the skirt of the outfit. The obi was gold and the bow of it looked huge. She went back into her bathroom after she chose some shoes to match the kimono.

Before she had a chance to get to the bathroom she heard someone come into the closet and was high alert because she didn't sense it was Kagome. Pretty soon a small, young woman came up to her with her head low.

When she spoke her voice was quiet, and soft. "Excuse me Lady Sango, but the lords has requested me to take your measurements for your dress at the ball"

"Oh, call me Sango, and okay" Sango said, "What is you name by the way"

"It's Damaru" she said lifting her head to face her. She had snow white hair that rested at the small of her back. Her eyes were an enchanting mixture of silver and dark gray. She had slightly tanned skinned that. She was around 5'4 with a slender athlete body. Her claws were long and sharp and held a deadly beauty

"Your name means silent right," Sango asked

"Yes" she said quietly

'That suits her well' Sango thought

"That's what everyone thinks" Damaru said out of no where. Sango just stared at her and she continued, "I'm a physic snow panther youkai" she said and suddenly a snow white panther tail came from behind her

"Wow" Sango said, "That's a rare breed"

"Yes, we are" she said softly, "Would you like for me to start the measurements?" she asked

"Oh, okay" Sango said, after about two minutes she was finished, "Thanks"

"No problem" she said softly. She was about to leave before she turned around and said, "I love your choice of clothing, I'm sure Lord Akida will love it" she said and she smirked as she saw Sango blushing bright red

"Wha-What do you mean?" Sango said stuttering a bit on the words

"I mean a certain fox demon you've been thinking about since I got here" Damaru said and walked away with her tail swishing back and fourth

Sango just stared at her retreating form before heading back into the bathroom. She began undressing and went into the warm waters. "I hope my attraction to Akida isn't to obvious," she said quietly. Pretty soon she began to fall into a peaceful light slumber at the edge of the springs

_With Kagome_

Kagome was at the door she had previously seen and began to open it. It revealed a hallway that looked just like the one Sango discovered

She went through the same door Sango had chosen and saw the bathroom. It looked just like Sango's but for some reason, bigger. Kagome went back into the closet to chose an outfit and was greeted by a girl

"Excuse me Lady Kagome" she said bowing her head

"Oh please, just call me Kagome. Lady is to big of a title for me" Kagome said laughing

"Whatever you wish La- I mean Kagome, my name is Abunai" she said lifting her head to look at Kagome directly in the eye. She was just as tall as Kagome. She had long wavy raven black hair that had a blue tint to it. Her eyes were midnight blue that held secrets but a certain playfulness to it. She had a long slender body, with two black wings on her back. Her claws were so long and sharp it looked like talons

"Doesn't your name dangerous?" Kagome asked

"Yep" She said with her eyes twinkling, "I was named because when I was just born I had attacked the healer who had delivered for trying to spank me." They both started giggling before Abunai continued, "I was sent here on the request of Lord Sesshomaru to take your measurements for the dress you are to wear at the ball. All of the lords and ladies will attend and you must be ready"

"Okay" Kagome said. After about two minutes Abunai had finished. "Thanks Abunai. I have to ask, are you a raven youkai"

"Yep, a lunar Raven, my power comes from the moon" she said with pride in her voice. "I love it when it's a full moon, that's when I'm most happy"

"Cool" Kagome said

"Is it cold in here Kagome, I could get a fire youkai to warm it up for you if you want me to." Abunai said worriedly

"Oh no, its okay, that's just an expression we use in my village" Kagome said

"Well, I'll leave you to your bath, see you around Kage" she said happily then walked out the closet room smiling while waving back to her

"See you around Nai" Kagome said as well waving back to her. When Abunai's form disappeared Kagome went back to looking for an outfit. Unconsciously, she chose an outfit that looked similar to the one Sango had picked out. It was exactly the same except it was black with an ice blue version of the yin and yang sign placed on the chest. The obi was ice blue as well. She chose a matching pair of shoes to go with it then headed towards the hot springs.

After taking a shower, she quickly began to get dressed. The outfit fitted her like a glove. She let her hair cascade down her back which she noticed had gotten longer. She still placed a dagger just above the hem of the skirt for safety purposes. She walked out of the bathroom into the closet, than into the room where she exited into the hallway.

"That was a far walk," she said to herself, suddenly a servant quickly past her. "What the," before she finished another servant ran by her. That's when she realized how busy the area was. There were servants walking busily everywhere. 'They must be getting ready for the ball. I guess they would be busy for such an important event'

"Excuse me" she said trying to stop one of the servants. Finally one stopped and she asked her if she knew where the library was.

She looked at Kagome with disgust after she realized that she was human. "Ningens aren't allowed in there" the butterfly youkai said. She had had short golden hair that framed her face. Two huge butterfly wings that were multicolored followed her. Her eyes were a mixture of lavender and soft pink.

"Jasmine, you can not be rude to one of Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Akida's guests" said a voice from behind Kagome said

She turned around and found another butterfly youkai walking towards them. She had long lavender hair that she held in a high ponytail. She was tanned just like the other butterfly youkai which was a honey caramel color. They both shared the lavender, pink eyes. They were both tall, taller then Kagome by about three inches

"Stay out of this Lilly" the servant Jasmine said

The other butterfly youkai called Lilly just ignored her and walked up to Kagome and said, "The library is down that hall, when you reach the end you turn left then keep moving forward. Just turn the last corner and the door to the library will be right in front of you. And please forgive my hard headed sister; she's much nicer when you get to know her."

"It's alright, and thanks for the directions, I appreciate it." Kagome said walking towards the hallway Lilly had pointed to, "Bye you two" she said before she turned the corner

_With Sesshomaru and Akida_

"I'm BORED" Akida said while laying down on one of Sesshomaru's many, comfortable chairs in his gigantic library

Sesshomaru just briefly put down the papers he was reading over to stare at him, Sesshomaru just shook his head as if saying what a shame then went right back to the paper he was reading over without saying a word to Akida

"Hey! I was talking here" Akida said angrily, he hated being ignored

Sesshomaru just placed his papers at the side of his desk than said, "Why don't you just go around the castle and mess with the servants or something"

"But I don't wanna" Akida said crossing his hands over his chest and pouting. After about two minutes Akida said, "I'm BORED"

"GET OUT, you keep pestering me" Sesshomaru said angrily

"Okay, goodness, didn't have to yell" Akida said as he got up from his comfortable position on the chair and walked out of the library, "I guess I'll just go to my room and take a good dip in the hot springs" he said to himself as he turned the corner. Something bumped into him and fell to the floor. He looked down and saw the blue-eyed beauty that seemed to have captured the interest of his dear friend

"Sorry" she said quickly before getting up and dusting herself off. While she was on the floor he caught a glimpse of a blade on her thigh for her skirt had rode up a bit. Not that he was being a hentai. He just caught a flash of silver and wanted to see what it was. 'Why is she carrying around weapons? And where did that sword she had earlier? And where did that flower come from, I've never seen anything like it?'

While asking all those questions he hadn't realized he was just staring off in space. Kagome was trying to get his attention, but nothing worked. She saw one of his four tails slightly move so she decided to try out her plan. She grabbed one of the appendages and watched as he slightly jumped before he turned to her. She could tell he was pissed and started to edge away from him

"Why…did…you…touch…my…tail," He asked trying so desperately to control himself, he hated it when anyone ever touched his tail

"Sorry Lord Akida, but I was trying to get your attention" she said while bowing her head, "You somewhat dazed off"

"It's alright, just don't ever do it again" he said, then asked, "Where are you heading?"

"Oh, I just wanted to go to the library since it was so noisy out in the halls" Kagome said sighing in relief that he had been able to control himself

"Alright, it's just down that hall" he said, then added, "I like your kimono, it looks nice on you. I think Sesshomaru would love it" he said then quickly went the other way for he had sensed her anger. He didn't care that she was human, but he still went by saying 'Hell has no wrath like a woman's fury'

"I can't believe he said that" Kagome said before turning back towards the library

_With Kirara and Akira _

"Now half breed, have anymore questions?" Akira said as she picked up the little kitunse. Inuyasha was currently on the floor from Akira throwing him across the clearing.

"Put the little brat down" Inuyasha said getting up

"Hard headed as ever Inuyasha" Akira said before her eyes started to glow unnaturally. Suddenly ice spiked from underneath the ground and began to surround Inuyasha. Pretty soon, Inuyasha was trapped within an ice prison

Inuyasha began to pound his fists against the ice but it wouldn't crack. "Where are you taking Shippou" Inuyasha yelled

"That's for me to know, and you to find out" Akira said before jumping into the forest with Shippou in hands

After hearing her last statement Inuyasha thought, 'I know that phrase, Kagome used to always say that. And so did people from Kagome's time. She knows Kagome somehow, and probably knows where she and Sango is. I'll find that demoness, and then I'll find Kagome and Sango'

"I'LL FIND YOU" Inuyasha yelled after the demoness retreating form

oOo

A couple of miles away from the campsite, Kirara appeared in front of Akira and Shippou and dropped the yellow bag on the floor

"What's in this thing?" She asked in amazement, "It's so heavy"

"I don't know Kirara, but Kagome keeps putting more things in there every time she goes to the future to re-stock on supplies" Akira said

"Kirara," Shippou said in disbelief

"Yes little one, it's me" Kirara said removing the hood of her cloak revealing the beauty underneath.

"Wow" Shippou said gawking at the once small fire kitten, then he turned towards Akira and said, "Is that really you Akira?"

Akira removed the mask covering half of her face showing her beauty to the young fox, "Yep, it's me kiddo"

Both Akira and Kirara removed the cloaks that revealed their body and began to walk west

Shippou jumped on top of Akira's head and asked, "Is mommy and aunty okay?"

"Of course Shippou, didn't I tell you that I'll protect your mother and aunty with my life?" Akira said

"Yep, I never forgot" Shippou said proudly

"How did you two meet, I thought Shippou never knew about you" Kirara asked confused

"Well one day when mommy had left to go to her time I had waited by the well so I could be the first person she would see…

_flashback_

Shippou was sitting by the well waiting anxiously for his surrogate mother's return, "She said she would be back before the sunsets in five days" Shippou repeated to himself

Shippou began to get bored so he decided to play with one of his toy tops. He felt strong magic from the well and accidentally threw his top into the surrounding forest

"MOMMY" he yelled as he saw a black spot begin to rise from the top of the well.

After Kagome had completely gotten out of the well, she was nearly knocked back into it by the force of the little kit's hug, "Hey Shippou, did you behave properly for Sango and Kirara" Kagome asked

"Yes mommy" Shippou said respectfully

"Good, lets get back to camp before Inuyasha tries to get me" Kagome said soft fully towards her surrogate son

"You could go ahead mommy, I kinda threw my top into the forest. Can I go get it please?" Shippou asked

Kagome was skeptical to leaving Shippou alone out here but she knew she was just being too worried. 'He has been waiting there by the well for like hours. I'm sure he'll be fine' Kagome reassured herself

"Okay, just be careful" Kagome said to Shippou before turning to leave

Shippou went towards the direction where the top had flown. It only took him five minutes to find it and went back towards the village. When he was about to pass the well, he felt the powerful magic of the well was activated again

"Hey, mommy already came back, who could this be" Shippou said to himself

After the blue light faded, a black fur ball came jumping out of the well. It looked exactly like Kirara but it was a bit icier.

"Who are you?" Shippou asked the neko youkai

_end flashback_

"Oh, so that's how you two met" Kirara said. Both Akira and Shippou nodded. "Okay, that explains some things"

"So where is momma and aunty" Shippou asked

Kirara and Akira just gave each other knowing looks. "Last time we saw them, we left them at the hot springs, but I have a good idea where they'll be," Akira said grinning

_With Kagome _

Kagome felt like a kid in the candy store when she walked into the library. There was nothing she loved more then books, and this library had a whole lot of them. The library looked bigger then her school and held every book known possibly to man, at least that's what she thought was in it.

For some reason, Kagome felt compelled to go into the northern side of the library. She walked up to a door that painted a midnight blue. In the center of this snowflake was a lighter shade of blue. It read on the door, '_Only the five grand lords or ladies of the Northern, Western, Eastern, Southern, and Central lands may enter this room. Any other demon or man, who dare enter this room without this ranking, shall be killed on contact with this door.'_

Kagome's mind was telling her to walk away, but her body thought otherwise. She continued to walk towards the door and touched it. Nothing happened, til suddenly, she began to fall into the door.

At that moment Abunai, and Lily walked by trying to find Kagome to get her ready for the ball.

"KAGOME" they both yelled as she phased through the door. When they reached the door the words that it once read to ward away anyone who wasn't one of the five grand lords or ladies began to shift until it read, '_The true Lady of the Northern Lands has returned_,'

Both Abunai and Lily just stared at each other before smiling to each other in hope. "We finally get to go home!" They both yelled

"Why are you two here?" a cold voice said menacingly. Abunai and Lily both turned to see the lord of the western lands

_With Sango_

Sango's eyes shot open as she felt something tingle down her spine. "Kagome" she said automatically. It took her a while to realize that she was still in the bathroom. "I must have fallen asleep, where is Kagome?"

She heard a splash and swam towards it, "Kagome," she whispered as she saw a slightly blurry figure in front of her. It was still extremely foggy and Sango couldn't see a thing, even with her slight demonic vision. When the figure turned towards her, she began to swim faster

When she reached the figure, she still wasn't able to see. "Kags" she said as she grabbed 'her' shoulders. Sango suddenly froze in place when she realized that this person wasn't Kagome. It was at least a foot taller than her and its skin felt like silk over steel

It wasn't until she saw four long fox tails poke out from under the water did she realize who this person was. "AKIDA" she yelled before she covered herself with one hand and smacked him with the other yelling, "HENTAI"

She quickly swam towards the other end of the hot spring and jumped out with her cat-like grace. She quickly grabbed her towel and whirled it around her body. She was about to run out the room until she felt someone grab her arm and twirled her into his body

"LET GO AKIDA" she said trying to pull away from him

"No" he said as he pressed her body even closer into his wet body that was slightly covered below the waist with a small towel. Sango abruptly stopped and looked into his eyes. "What were you doing in my bathing area," he said seriously

"What are you talking about, the door to this room was placed at my closet" she said with a hint of annoyance

"The only other room that leads to this bathroom belongs to the conjoined room next to mines." He said slightly pissed off as well, thinking that she was lying

"Well it is most likely that Rin put me in the room that is conjoined to your room" she said angrily, and then with more anger in her voice, "Now you will remove yourself from being so indecently close to my body"

Akida was about to snap at her for talking such a way towards him until he notice something different about her aura. When he looked straight into her eyes, he began to notice the slightest traces of red in them. He quickly backed away from her as she turned and walked out the bathroom as if nothing had happened

"There is definitely something strange about those girls" Akida said to silently to himself as her form disappeared

_With Kagome_

"Where am I?" Kagome said. The room was a pale blue with many books. The center of the room had a podium that held an extremely large book. The podium though was highly elevated over the ground

Kagome began to walk towards podium and said, "How am I supposed to get up there?" Suddenly the ground began to shake and the air began to get unbearably cold, but to Kagome the temperature felt normal. The ground began to shake as steps made of pure ice came from under the ground. The steps led to the podium so Kagome decided to climb it, "That was very helpful"

When she reached the top, she looked into the book. It was an ancient looking book that had intricate designs. There was a snowflake that looked exactly like the one on the door from before engraved into it. The book read, _'History of the Northern Lands'_

Kagome was about to open it, but as soon as she touched the cover of it, the ground began to shake once again. When Kagome looked up, words began to appear on the walls

'_You must leave, they are searching, never forget this place. It's in all the lands_'

Kagome read the words one more time before running down the steps, for the ground began to shake even more violently. Before she was able to reach the last steps, the stairs started to crack until it completely broke. Kagome began to fall and braced herself for the impact. But before she landed on the floor a blue like vortex crackling with energy opened just in time for Kagome to fall through it

_With Sesshomaru_

"Why are you two here?" a cold voice said menacingly. Abunai and Lily both turned to see the lord of the western lands

"We apologize for disturbing you, Lord Sesshomaru," Abunai said quickly bowing her head

"Yes, we were just here to remind you that you must get ready" Lily said also bowing her head

"I know that both of you are new here, but I do not take to well to dishonesty. Now I demand to know why you two are here and why do I smell Kagome's scent around here, 'Did I just call that wench by her name,' Sesshomaru instantly thought

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but we are telling the truth. We had both been with Kagome recently, so you must smell her on us" Abunai said dangerously calm, still keeping her head bowed

Sesshomaru stared at both of them for a moment. These two servants along with two others had just arrived at the castle recently. He never really had a good look at them since their heads were always bowed. He was also never able to catch their sent. When he had asked why this was, they all responded that they were being hunted down by some demons that had destroyed their village, so now they mask their scent to keep the people around them safe.

At first he didn't want to even consider bringing in those girls but the first day that they worked here, they had left quite an impression on the other servants with comments like 'they were the most responsible' and 'that they are so easy to work with.' Then Rin also took a liking to them, for they hadn't judged her for being a human, well at least three of them didn't

"No, I smell it near the Northern Lands door, that human was is here. So where is she now?" Sesshomaru said in his most cold voice that could freeze hell most likely

"Well…" Lily started to say trying to stall time for some reason

_With Sango _

"Kagome!" the taijiya yelled as she walked through the busy halls with scurrying servants. When she didn't see her anywhere, she saw a blonde butterfly youkai walking past her and stopped her

"Excuse me; have you seen a raven-haired human with sapphire eyes?" Sang asked politely

"Great, another one" she said rudely, "Yeah I've seen that human, and she went to the library"

"Can you tell me where it is?" Sango said a little less nicely then before

"Goodness, you humans are so helpless, follow me" She had said before turning to walk towards the direction of the library

'How rude' Sango thought pissed at the nerve of this youkai

When they reached the doors of the library, Jasmine said, "Well here we are" she said even more rudely

Sango was completely pissed off at the butterfly youkai and was about to tell her off until she felt immense energy coming her way. Jasmine was waiting to hear reply when she noticed that she was now ignoring her

"Hey-" before she finished, Sango's head shot up towards the ceiling as if waiting for something.

"Kagome" she said

As if on cue, a small blue vortex opened from the high ceiling right above them with a falling Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes; she noticed the danger in the fall. She closed her eyes tightly and reopened them to reveal that it had turned into an ice blue color with feline slits

Before she hit the ground, she did a flip in the air and landed on all fours. When she looked up, she stared straight into the butterfly youkai's eyes before she jumped up from her position and did a back flip right next to Sango

"Hey sis, you miss me" Kagome said grinning as her eyes returned to its deep sapphire color

"Sure I did, now what happened to you" Sango said, "and did you have to show off like that"

"Not my fault, it was instinct" Kagome said, and then she turned to see the forgotten butterfly youkai. "Oh hey Jasmine" she said nervously

"How did you do that?" Jasmine said still gaping at Kagome's performance. "A human would have died from a fall like that"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm still breathing" Kagome said, "Sango, when Akira and Kirara comes, we have discuss some things" Sango nodded her head in understanding, but still anxious to find out why Kagome had fallen out of a vortex

"You know Akira, and Kirara?" Jasmine said from behind them

Kagome and Sango turned to face Jasmine slowly before hesitantly nodding their heads in correctness

"Then that means that they're alive" Jasmine sighed happily before giving them both a genuine smile. Then she continued, "You see, I used to work in the Southern Lands while my sister had worked in the Northern Lands. We also worked with Damaru, who worked in the Southern Lands with me and Abunai who worked in the Northern Lands with Lily."

"What were your positions there?" Sango asked

"Oh, Kirara and Akira were the top generals for the Northern and Southern Lands, Abunai and I were secondary generals for the lands, and Damaru and Lily were the social advisors." Jasmine said

"I would have thought Akira would be to forgetful to ever be able to run an army" Kagome said smiling

"I see you really do know are little ice neko" Jasmine said smiling, "Well then I guess you humans can't be to bad if Kirara and Akira knows you"

"Well that's the best we're going to get out of her," Kagome said speaking to Sango. Then she said speaking to both of them, "Hey lets go into the library, I think I heard Abunai and Lily called my name before I…" then Kagome paused before continuing, "Well, I just heard them" she said opening the heavy doors to the library with Sango and Jasmine following her

_With Sesshomaru_

"Well…" Lily said trying to stall time

"Well what?" Sesshomaru said with annoyance and anger apparent in his voice

"Kagome is-" Lily started to say until someone continued for her

"Right here Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said walking beside Sango and Jasmine, whose head, was bowed lowly once again

Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome before noticing her attire. He looked from her full breast that he was certain would fit in the palm of his hand, down towards her flat stomach covered by the silk of the kimono, to her perfect curves that would be a perfect fit for his body.

'NO, this Sesshomaru shouldn't be-'

'_Whoa' _somebody said loudly in his mind

'Not you again' Sesshomaru thought

'_Oh come on Sesshy, you cannot say she doesn't look gorgeous in that outfit' _his conscience said to him

'Leave NOW' Sesshomaru said

'_Not until you say that Kagome looks gorgeous in that dress and that you want her right here, and right now in this room' _His conscience demanded

'And what make you think that this Sesshomaru will come into your demands' Sesshomaru shoot back to him

'_Because you know it's true…and I'll give you a headache worthy to fit a god'_ his conscience said slyly

Before Sesshomaru could 'admit' to anything a soft voice kept calling his name, "Lord Sesshomaru,' Kagome said feeling a little uneasy at his piercing gaze

'_Your off the hook this time fluffy'_ his conscience said before going back to confides of his mind

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said once again

"We must get these girls ready for the ball Lord Sesshomaru" Lily said

Sesshomaru looked at the five girls coldly before saying, "Very well, you may leave this Sesshomaru now"

"Hai Milord" Lily, Jasmine, and Abunai said before grabbing Kagome and Sango's hands and dragging them out the library

oOoOo

Kagome and Sango were now and Kagome's room with Abunai, Damaru, Lily and Jasmine getting them ready for the ball

"So," Lily began, "Care to tell us how you know Kirara and Akira" she finished while working on Kagome's hair. She and Damaru had decided to do the girls hair, and Lily and Jasmine had volunteered to do their make-up. Their dresses had been delivered by the seamstresses and they were both beautiful

"Well, I don't know-" Sango began

"Does it have anything to do with you, Kagome, being the true Lady of the Northern Lands" Abunai said surprising Kagome and Sango as well as Jasmine and Damaru

"When you fell into the door of the Northern Lands, the word on the door had said, '_The true Lady of the Northern Lands has returned_,' Care to explain" Lily said never taking her gaze off of doing Kagome's hair

Kagome and Sango both looked towards each other as if pleading for help; they realized that they couldn't get lie to them so they just decided to tell them the truth.

Kagome decided to begin, "Well, you guys used to work for the Northern and Southern lands right?" When they all nodded, she continued, "and you guys did know that the Lord of the Southern lands and Lady of the Northern Lands were mates?"

They all gasped and stared at her in shock before Jasmine said, "Their love for each other was forbidden, that lead to practically no one knowing of their relationship. To this day, no one knows of it. How do you two know?" she asked

"Well you see…" Kagome began but Sango finished

"We are their daughters" Everything seemed to stop as Jasmine, Lily, Abunai, and Damaru just stared at the two 'human' girls. That's when they saw it, the fire and stubbornness of their lord in the girls' eyes and the cool, kind, calming aura of their lady surrounding them both

Abunai finally broke the silence by getting down on her knees and bowing lowly towards both of them with the rest of the girls following and saying, "You have finally returned maladies"

Kagome and Sango both looked at these servants that they had grown to trust in such a short time. Sango got up from the chair and said, "There is no need for you guys to bow to us"

"She's right," Kagome continued for her, getting up as well, "we are friends, no matter what, what we need now is for you guy's to help us out"

They all got up and stared at Kagome and Sango once again before Lily said, "You two are truly the daughters of Lady Kaname"

"What can we do to help?" Damaru said quietly

"Well we first need to tell you what's going to happen soon so listen" Sango said

**At The Ball**

"Welcome to the 50th anniversary of the union of two of the five grand Lords" a man began at the top of the staircase that led to the ball. Below them were demon and humans as well as miko's together. Most were Lords and Ladies of their own village. They all stared intently at the man making the announcement and who would soon bring in the Lords of the western and Eastern Lands

"I would now like to introduce the Lords and Ladies to you all" he brought out a list and began to read off it

"Now introducing Lord Yue, Lady Lina as well as Prince Kouga from the eastern wolf tribe" They walked down the staircase with grace and honor as many women stared at the prince in hopes of catching his attention. Kouga was not dressed in his usual outfit but wore something similar to what Sesshomaru would wear with his hair down which accented his ice blue eyes

"Also Lord Haoku, the temporary ruler of the Southern Lands" A man with features of a lion came walking down alone. He was extremely handsome, but something in his eyes showed his true colors. Jasmine and Damaru, who were in the corner both shivered at his presence,"

"Lord Hasuske, the temporary ruler of the Northern Lands as well as his siblings Prince Tasouke and Princess Yume" three snake youkai came walking down the stairs. The older brother looked dangerous and the two younger children seemed tense

"Lady Zora, of the Central Lands" A beautiful woman who looked like an angel walked down the stairs, she had two pure white wings coming from her back. When man at the bottom of the staircase asked if she was an angel, she shook her head laughing nervously and answered, "No I'm a dove youkai" she said walking away

"And now introducing the Lords of the Western and Eastern Lands, Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Akida" he said his voice beaming with pride for serving under the great lords. Sesshomaru as well as Akida walked down the staircase with a strong presence that drew every ones attention. Sesshomaru was wearing a kimono that was black that had the sign of the western lands on the back. He wore no armor that gave everyone a better view of his muscles. His hair was pulled up in a high ponytail that accented his sun blazing eyes

Akida was wearing a kimono like Sesshomaru's except the sign of the eastern Lands was on the back instead. His hair was down and was only a bit shorter then Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru and Akida caught the attention of every female in the room.

After a couple of minutes of Sesshomaru and Akida talking to the guests, the sound of giggling was heard throughout the halls above the staircase. Suddenly a very happy Rin in an adorable bubble gum pink kimono with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail with a lily that matched her dressed tucked behind her ears came running down the staircase. The man at the top of the stairs quickly said, "Also Rin-sama, the ward of the western lands,"

He breathed a sigh of relief glaring at the hyper active girl for nearly costing him his job but his eyes softened as she ran back up the stairs saying a quick sorry before running back down the stairs. Before reaching the bottom she turned around to face him and said, "Their names are Kagome-sama and Sango-sama, Mila-san" Rin ran back down the stairs and went to play with the other children

The man, named Mila just stared at her retreating form. He walked down the stairs to join the party as well but when he reached the bottom step, he heard even more laughter coming from the top. Only he heard them and when he looked up, his breath was taken away. He quickly ran back up the stairs and said, "Are you two Kagome-sama and Sango-sama?"

"Yes," They both answered

He couldn't tear his eyes from them even though they were human but noticed that they began to descend down the steps and said, "Introducing Kagome-sama, and Sango-sama" he said loud enough to grab the attention of everybody at the ball

Kagome and Sango walked down the stairs not even noticing all the attention they were getting from many of the men in the party. Kagome was wearing a tight fitting kimono that showed her curves entrancing every man at the party. The top half was the same cut as the dress she was in earlier. The bottom half went down to her ankles but had two slits from her hips down. It was silver with blue snowflakes around it. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with a few strands of hair placed onto her face. She barely had any make-up on except for silver eye shadow that accented her eyes

Sang had and outfit that was almost like Kagome's except the top half was sleeve less. It was black with flames coming from the bottom of the dress. Her hair was left down but was wavy with a red flower tucked behind her ear. She also barely carried any make-up except for the red eye shadow that brought out the red in her eyes

Sesshomaru and Akida were staring at the beauties walking around the party completely oblivious to the fact that they had unconsciously grabbed the attention of every man there.

They both growled as men began to surround them asking for them to dance. Sesshomaru and Akida both walked towards them grabbing their hands while they dragged them both to opposite direction and whispering into their ears saying

"Care to dance?"

* * *

Whoa, is it me or are all my chapters getting longer. This one was 23 pages, TWENTY-THREE, Sorry for making it so long if you don't like it this long. I'll try to make it shorter in the next chapter, but not that much shorter. I hope you like this chapter cause I had a serious case of writers block so if you have any questions about what's going on, I will happily answer them. Just send an e-mail or review, I'll e-mail you and answer and probably but it on the next chapter. Also, I took a long time because I am seriously addicted to MySpace, goodness, that thing is a drug, LOL

Much Luv

Keisha

Ja nae


	6. A Cinderella Story Pt 2

Disclaimers- I DO NOT I repeat DO NOT own Inuyasha, but I do own all the OC you guys see

Hey ya'll, I'M BACK. I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten, and how loyal most of you fans are. Some of you guys have been with me since the first time I posted this story. I love you all. Well, enough of this chit-chat, ha-ha I said chit-chat, Let us begin the SIXTH chapter of Lost Sisters, Past Revealed

* * *

**Last Time:**Kagome and Sango walked down the stairs not even noticing all the attention they were getting from many of the men in the party. Kagome was wearing a tight fitting kimono that showed her curves entrancing every man at the party. The top half was the same cut as the dress she was in earlier. The bottom half went down to her ankles but had two slits from her hips down. It was silver with blue snowflakes around it. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with a few strands of hair placed onto her face. She barely had any make-up on except for silver eye shadow that accented her eyes

Sango had and outfit that was almost like Kagome's except the top half was sleeve less. It was black with flames coming from the bottom of the dress. Her hair was left down but was wavy with a red flower tucked behind her ear. She also barely carried any make-up except for the red eye shadow that brought out the red in her eyes

Sesshomaru and Akida were staring at the beauties walking around the party completely oblivious to the fact that they had unconsciously grabbed the attention of every man there.

They both growled as men began to surround them asking for them to dance. Sesshomaru and Akida both walked towards them grabbing their hands while they dragged them both to opposite direction and whispering into their ears saying

"Care to dance?"

* * *

They both nodded before Sesshomaru and Akida pulled them towards their bodies and dance slowly, but seductively to the slow music. Many women eyed Kagome and Sango with hate, while many men held jealously towards the handsome Lords for holding such beauties in their arms, even if they were humans

Sesshomaru didn't know what he was doing. He was known for being the ice prince of the west, the demon that held no one that he didn't feel worthy to feel his touch, yet here he was, dancing with a human, a miko at that

'_I knew you liked her'_ the voice from the back of his mind said

'You do realize that you have spoken to me a total of three times today' Sesshomaru said turning his gaze away from Kagome's eyes so she wouldn't see the red appearing in it

'_Sesshy, you do realize that I only visit you when your heart feels like you're too hard-headed to listen to it.'_ His conscience said seriously for once, _'And right now, you are completely ignoring it'_

'What does this human have to do with my heart?' Sesshomaru asked extremely cold, even to his mind

'_What ever happened to that bright little boy that held so much happiness for everyone to see?'_ His conscience said

'He died, when he realized what a cruel world this is' Sesshomaru shot back with anger

'_I'm not here to argue, I'm here to guide you to your heart. Just listen to it, it hasn't been completely frozen with hate'_ His conscience replied before disappearing once again

Sesshomaru thought about what his conscience had said. 'I don't care what he said, this world is a cold place, and everyone who holds any feelings towards it is a fool'

"Sesshomaru, why are you dancing with me?" A voice said quietly below him

Sesshomaru looked down at the goddess he was holding. Even though he didn't want to admit it, she looked beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkling even with the dim lighting. Sesshomaru's anger towards remembering the past disappeared when his name came from her mouth. He was so caught up in her beauty he hadn't even realized that she had asked him a question

"Sesshomaru, why did you ask me to dance, I thought you hated humans, and mikos even more" Kagome asked again

"I don't know, but right now, I do not feel the need to talk, the night is young, and we have much time to discuss whatever you wish to ask" Sesshomaru said staring intently into her eyes. To anyone who barely knew Sesshomaru, they would have thought that he spoke to her coldly, but to Kagome, who had battled him countless times, she had heard softness in his voice

Kagome smiled, a beautiful smile, which Sesshomaru had felt melted a bit of the cold ice that surrounded his heart

_With Sango_

'Why did he ask me to dance, he couldn't possibly be attracted to me' Sango asked in her mind for quite possibly the hundredth time as she averted her gazed from his beautiful eyes over and over again

When she couldn't help herself anymore, she began to stare at his features without him knowing for he was glaring at every passing man that dared looked at her. 'He looks beautiful. I never knew a man could be described as such, but Akida sure proved me wrong.' She slightly blushed when Akida had turned to face her and caught her staring at him. She quickly turned her face another direction praying that he didn't notice her staring even though she knew it was pointless

"Your even more beautiful when you blush" Akida whispered seductively into Sango's ears, Sango blushed even more so Akida said, "I suggest you stop that. Demons are extremely turned on when attractive people blush." While he said this, Akida had led Sango to a secluded area outside, in the garden

Sango eyes widen in shock for a moment before she said angrily, "How am I suppose to just stop blushing?"

Suddenly Akida's lips came crashing down to Sango's in a mind blowing, passionate kiss. Sango, caught by surprise, gasped, which Akida used to his full advantage. Akida's long, smooth tongue entered her sweet cavern, and began to caress every spot that he could reach, leaving no area untouched. When Akida hit a certain spot behind her top-right canine tooth, Sango moaned loudly, leaving her open more causing Akida to deepen the kiss. Somehow, Akida had pushed Sango back far enough for Sango's back to be flat against a tree.

Sango suddenly felt the need to pleasure him back. She took him by surprise by sucking on his tongue like a thirsty kitten. She opened her eyes revealing that her eyes where beginning to turn into a deep red. Akida, to caught up in the passion, didn't notice this. He only saw the promise she held in her eyes. When Akida felt that he had harden, he knew he wouldn't b able to keep control any longer so he thought to stop the kiss before it got to far

Akida felt Sango's knees weakening at the intensity of the kiss and leaned his body into her to support her, leaving her pinned between Akida and the tree. At the same time he pulled away from the kiss leaving a breathless Sango panting, with her eyes closed. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers and began to catch his breath.

"That was...was" Sango said struggling to find the right word

"Intense" Akida completed for her opening his eyes to gaze at HIS beauty

"No, passionate" Sango said opening her eyes to stare into Akida's ocean blue orbs

They were both so caught up in each others eyes that they hadn't realized how close they were. Akida also had forgotten what the effect of their kiss had on him and how Sango was now close enough to feel all of him

Sango felt a very hard stick poke her stomach. It took a while to realize what that incredibly large, hot, throbbing stick was and blushed bright red

"What did I tell you about blushing" Akida said smirking at her innocence while leaning in to steal another kiss

_With Mystery Figure_

A pair of bright orange eyes was glaring angrily at the raven-haired human that was dancing with what belonged to HER. "That whore" she said to herself as Sesshomaru dipped Kagome extremely low, "They're practically fucking each other in the middle of the floor"

"Who is little sister?" A man said from behind her in a mocking voice

"Not now Neyo" she said angrily while still glaring holes at the human dancing with Sesshomaru

Neyo took a seat next to his sister and looked into the direction where she was staring, more like glaring at. He had short, messy, spiked red hair. He also had stunning red, orange eyes that looked like a burning flame, with feline slits. He was slightly tanned. He held long, elegant, but deadly claws, and also fangs. He was extremely tall, matching Sesshomaru's and Akida's stunning height

His sister had long orange hair that reached mid-back. She had bright orange eyes that looked like the sun itself. She was much shorter then Neyo, but what she lacked in height, she made for in attitude. She was just a little shorter then Kagome with a slender body. Both her and her brother had two red strips on their left check and two orange strips on the other

"I was just asking a simple question," he said in a velvety smooth voice, "Would you look at that beauty that Sesshomaru is dancing with," he said knowing that his sister was currently jealous of her

"SHE'S HUMAN" She yelled

"Would you PLEASE keep your voice down Takara, I'm right here" Neyo seethed

"She is human, Neyo" Takara said trying to keep her cool

"A very attractive human, along with that other human" Neyo said seductively licking his lips

"You are sick Neyo, do you know that?" Takara said seriously

"Not as sick as your obsession with Sesshomaru is, how many times must he tell you, He-Does- Not-Want-You. It's not hard to understand little sister" Neyo said smirking

"SHUT UP" She yelled

_With Kagome_

'Wow, he sure knows how to sweep a girl off her feet' Kagome thought

'_I know girl, and he looks good enough to eat'_ someone said in the recesses of her mind

'Damaru' Kagome thought

'_Nope, I'm you conscience'_ she said

'Can you please go away, I hear from people that your conscience can drive you to insanity' Kagome said

'_Oh stop it, that isn't true. I'm just here for you to openly admit that you, quite possibly, care for Sesshomaru' _she said nonchalantly

'That's a little sudden, I mean, I just started to get to know him' Kagome said blushing bright red

Suddenly Sesshomaru groaned, "Are you okay Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked thinking she might have stepped on him

"Yes," he said tightly, "just, why are you blushing?"

"Oh, um, no reason" She said blushing even brighter.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru let her go and said, "I have matters to attend to, I will be back in a moment." He turned and walked away leaving a confused Kagome behind

'What was that about?' Kagome thought

'_I don't know. Back to important matters, you care for Sesshomaru deeply, don't you'_ her conscience said out of nowhere

'Hello, didn't you hear me the last time, I barely know him' Kagome said to her while turning down another offer to dance with some guy. She finally made it to one of the tables and sat down

'_Don't lie to me, you've had an attraction to Sesshomaru since the first time you saw him'_ her conscience persisted

'HE TRIED TO KILL ME' Kagome said to her

'_There was that, but who cares. You know darn well he could have killed if he really wanted to' _her conscience said

'I don't know, I can't handle giving my heart to another man just to have it thrown back at me' Kagome said truthfully

'_So there's the problem, you find it hard to trust anyone ever since Inuyasha'_ she said seriously

'…..'

'_Kags, you can't let the past mess with your future'_ her conscience said trying to give her some advice

'It doesn't matter, so what if I harbor some feelings for Sesshomaru, a guy who looks that good and that smooth probably has a girlfriend or something' Kagome said. As if on cue, a cat demon with orange hair sat next to Kagome and started to talk to her

"Hi, my name it Takara" The beautiful cat demon said extending her hand for a shake

"Oh Hi, I'm Kagome" Kagome said taking her hand in a firm shake

"So, I see you dancing with Sesshomaru, quite a catch" Takara said

"Yeah, but we're not together" Kagome said blushing

Takara eyes widened momentarily before a sly grin crossed her face. "Of course you two are not together, because I am his future mate"

"W-What are you talking about?" Kagome said, 'Oh no, not now, I was just starting to get used to the idea that I might possibly care for Sesshomaru' Kagome thought

"Oh, you didn't know, Sesshomaru asked me to be his mate about a week ago" Takara said with an evil grin

"No I didn't" Kagome said quietly while lowering her head

"Oh well, its not like you seriously thought that Sesshomaru would court a worthless ningen wench," Takara said laughing

Suddenly it began to get extremely cold around Takara. She began to shiver and could even see her own breathe. She hugged herself tightly to try to keep warm and turned towards Kagome to see if she was experiencing the same problem. Her eyes widen when she noticed how Kagome's aura matched that of an ice demon. Kagome's eyes were glowing ice blue and looked extremely menacing

Takara began to shiver more violently, but not from the cold, from fear. Suddenly Kagome spoke in a cold voice that matched, might have even surpassed Sesshomaru's. "You best learn your place foolish demon, for another insult like that, will cost you your life," Kagome just stood up and walked away as if she hadn't done anything at all as the temperature around Takara went back to normal

"What was that?" she whispered to herself still feeling the effects of the sudden drop of temperature

_With Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru was currently in his private bathroom placed near the ballroom. "What is this miko doing to me" he asked himself for the hundredth time. His eyes were continuously changing from his gorgeous amber to light pink

"I've never had any trouble controlling my inner beast, now I'm about to lose control just because this wench blushed" he said to himself while gripping the counter trying to keep himself under control

'_Mine' _

"No, I will not bed a human just because my other half wishes too" he repeated to himself

'_Mine'_

"Never" he said growling lowly. After about a moment he finally controlled his beast and began to walk out the bathroom

Just as he stepped out of the room, a mad, and slightly hurt Kagome came rushing past him. She didn't even seem to notice him as she zoomed away. He turned towards the area where she was running away from, and his eyes landed on a frighten Takara. Even though fear consumed her scent, they were slight traces of victory in her scent as well

'What did she do?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He quickly turned and walked away from her towards the direction where Kagome ran off to when Takara spotted him and began waving towards him

'That was my cue to leave' the young demon lord thought to himself. He was still searching for Kagome and was currently in the gardens near the bridge. 'Where did that human run off too, she is extremely fast for a human'

When he spotted her, his breath was caught in his throat. She was standing atop a large rock staring into a pond with catfish jumping about. The moon was so close to her, it looked as if she was standing right next to her illuminating her perfect features

'_Mine'_

'Quiet' Sesshomaru said to his beast

She looked as if she hadn't noticed him yet, so he decided to continue staring at her. Suddenly she began talking to herself which Sesshomaru shamelessly listened to

"I should have known he would be courting such a beautiful, YOUKAI woman" Kagome said emphasizing the word youkai as she gracefully jumped down from the rock and sat at the edge of the pond

'_Um Kags, you seem to be forgetting something, YOU'RE A DEMON PRINCESS'_ her conscience said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I know that" Kagome said out loud, "But I want someone to love me for WHO I am, not what I am"

'Why is she talking to herself' Sesshomaru thought, 'and who is she talking about?'

'_And when you say someone, you mean Sesshomaru'_ her conscience said slyly

"N-No" Kagome said blushing

Sesshomaru groaned again and shifted slightly, but thanks to Kagome's bionic hearing, she heard him

"Who's there?" She said standing up and staring at the direction Sesshomaru was in, she saw a flash of white hair and said, "Sesshomaru?"

"You seem to forget how to address me properly" he said

"Were you spying on me?" Kagome said slightly pissed, "You have no right to"

"This is my property; I have every right to do whatever I please" Sesshomaru said coldly

"Shouldn't you be with your future mate?" Kagome said just as coldly while turning her back on him and sitting down again by the edge of the pond. She began to fingering growing water lily by the edge of the water when she felt Sesshomaru's aura get closer to her. He quietly sat next to her and just stared at the water

After a moment of awkward silence, Kagome said, "She sure is beautiful, I obviously don't compare" while still staring at the water lily with tears welling up in her eyes, 'No, I will not let him see me cry' Kagome thought to herself forcing the tears back

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's clawed finger grasped Kagome's chin in a firm but gentle grip forcing her to look up into his eyes.

"Who told you such an idiotic thing? Your beauty exceeds that of Takara" Sesshomaru said staring into Kagome's sapphire orbs

"So I guess you truly are mated to her" Kagome said sadly lowering her eyes

"Why does it matter to you" he asked releasing her chin to place it on her shoulders

"It-it doesn't" Kagome said stammering

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru said in an almost humorous voice. 'I do not know why, but being around this human, I mean Kagome, is enjoyable'

"Oh, you are enjoying this" Kagome said glaring at him

"Enjoying what miko" Sesshomaru said with a ghost of a smile on his face when Kagome's aura flared in anger

"MY NAME IS-"

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said while catching the fist that Kagome attempted to hit him with in the chest

"Right," Then Kagome added angrily, "There you are again, toying with me"

"What makes you say such a thing?" Sesshomaru said trying to act innocent

"What is this, Sesshomaru being humorous to another female; wouldn't your mate be angered by this?" Kagome said trying to sound happy for Sesshomaru, but the thought of Sesshomaru with another woman did cause Kagome to become slightly jealous

"This Sesshomaru, is not mated, or to be mated to any female so far" Sesshomaru said seriously looking at Kagome with his large hand still wrapped around her small hand

"Wh-What?" The young princess said

"I said, 'This Sesshomaru, is not mated, or to be mated to any female so far.' Did I honestly have to repeat myself?" Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes, 'Why am I acting like this to her, its like I'm not the ice prince of the west anymore, just Sesshomaru. Ugh, this Sesshomaru hates being confused'

"Wait a minute, then how did you know I was talking about Takara, if you aren't mated to her" Kagome said suspiciously towards Sesshomaru

"You do not believe this Sesshomaru's word" Sesshomaru said icily

"N-no, I mean yes" Kagome said stammering once again, 'Why do I always have to sound like an idiot around him' Kagome thought

"She is always like that, Takara I mean. She is my biggest 'fan' you can say" Sesshomaru said looking out into the pond

"So in other words, she's a stalker" Kagome said for Sesshomaru

"Exactly, this isn't the first time she had done this though" Sesshomaru said, "That's why I knew you were talking about her"

"Wow, why haven't you set her straight about leaving you alone yet?" Kagome asked curious, 'I thought Sesshomaru was a killing machine, shouldn't he be doing that to her' Kagome thought

"I do, but you see, she can be stubborn, never taking no as an answer" Sesshomaru told her turning his gaze from the pond to Kagome, "Almost like another female I know" he said smirking

"Oh shut up" Kagome said pushing him slightly

"How did you know I was talking about you?" Sesshomaru said raising his perfectly sculpted brow

"I-I didn't, oh you arrogant bastard" Kagome said turning away from him and crossing her hands over her chest

Suddenly Kagome felt herself being lifted and placed on Sesshomaru's lap. Kagome turned stiff until Sesshomaru began to massage her shoulders

"What are you doing Sesshomaru?" Kagome said moaning at his touch, 'Wow, he really knows how to work with his hands'

Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered in her ear "Would an arrogant bastard provide you with this much comfort?"

"No" Kagome whispered huskily. Sesshomaru's hands began to lower down her back causing her to moan once again

'If she continues making those appealing sounds, I will lose control' Sesshomaru thought

'If he doesn't stop this, I don't know what I'll do to him' Kagome thought, 'Great, now I'm starting to become Miroku, pull yourself together girl'

_With Sango and Akida_

"Akida….hmmm….A...kida," Sango said as the fox demon continued to suck on her neck, slightly nibbling it. 'Oh this feels so purrrfect' Sango thought. Suddenly flashes of Miroku and his perverted smile came flashing in her mind. 'Oh no, not now, why can't I stop thinking about that stupid monk'

"Akida, we need to stop," Sango said slightly pushing against Akida's firm chest

"Is something wrong?" Akida said worriedly while looking into Sango's eyes, 'Great, I went to fast, I know I went to fast' Akida kept thinking

"Nothing is wrong, well not with you, its all me" Sango said sighing

"What is it Sango, you could tell me" Akida said placing a hand on her check trying to comfort her

Images of Miroku continued to attack Sango's mind. 'That monk always ruins the perfect moments' Sango thought, "It's nothing Akida, I just need to find Kagome" Sango said running towards the direction she had heard Kagome walking towards, 'I was fortunate when Kagome didn't notice me and Akida near the tree' was Sango's last thought before she disappeared from Akida's view

_With Kirara and Akira_

"DAMN, why did this have to happen now?" Kirara yelled angrily while dogging an arrow from another solider

"We have to make quick work of them Kirara, WITHOUT killing them, it's almost midnight, and we're nowhere near the castle" Akira said knocking out another solider

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious" Kirara said sarcastically, "Where the hell did these humans come from" Kirara said pissed while disarming another human

"I don't know, shouldn't it be obvious?" Akira said sourly towards Kirara while kicking a human in the back knocking him unconscious

"Oh, don't be like that Akira, I apologize for saying that," the fire cat said throwing a human towards another one knocking them both unconscious

"Sure you are" Akira said with sarcasm dripping from her voice

"DESTROY THE DEMONS!" someone said

"Oh hell no, what is this about?" Akira said starting to be more violent with the humans

"YOU THILTHY CAT DEMONS ATTACKED ARE VILLAGE" another human said

"How is that possible, we haven't been in the western lands for over 18 years" Kirara said

"This must be a misunderstanding, what type of cat demons were they?" Akira asked. She and Kirara stopped fighting the humans when the humans all seized attacking them

"We do not know" a man said who obviously wasn't a normal solider. A general most likely, "They had black eyes, and black hair, and they traveled through the shadows"

"Kage nekos" Kirara whispered

"They are already searching for the girls" Akira said to her

"We don't have much time, we need to get the princesses to Haven and train them to their fullest power. If we don't, we have no chance" Kirara said to Akira

"Now look who's stating the obvious" Akira said smirking

"Oh shut up" Kirara said glaring at Akira, "So, what is your village" Kirara asked the general, 'The shadow cats must have attacked them for some reason,'

"We used to live near the Northern Lands, near a bat demons cave, but we decided to move to the western lands, thinking it was safer, were we wrong" The general said

"WAIT, now I remember you, didn't you used to be controlled by the bat demons" Kirara said

"Yes, how did you know?" The general asked skeptically

"Shippou, you can stop hiding now" Akira yelled

Suddenly a hyper little fox demon jumped from behind the tree and landed on top of Akira's head

"Th-that's the same demon that traveled with that odd group. They were the ones that saved us from the bats" the general said

"So you are the same people" Kirara whispered, "And if the shadow nekos attacked your village, it's most likely because that you had been near the girls. Kami, they already know who the princesses are"

"Kirara, we really don't have much time" Akira said to Kirara

"So, you're telling us that those demons attacked us, because they were searching for the girls from that odd group" the general said, "Those girls are in trouble"

"They might be, if we don't hurry up and retrieve them from the lord's castle" Akira said

"Then allow us to give you a ride to the castle" the general asked politely

"No thanks, I think we could get there faster on our own," Kirara said politely. She and Akira began glowing as they began to slowly turn into their true forms.

When they had transformed completely, the general couldn't hardly speak when he spotted Kirara. Finally he said, "You're-you're that fire cat that was part of that odd group"

"Trust me," Shippou began, "I had the same reaction." He took the yellow bag from behind the tree he was hiding in and securely placed it on Kirara, then jumped on Akira's back. After giving Akira the okay, both Kirara and Akira took to the skies

"Kirara, how much time do we have left?" Shippou asked

'Shippou, I don't even know if we're going to make it in time, lets pray to Kami that we'll somehow make it' Kirara said telepathically to Shippou

_With Sango_

"Kagome, where are you?" Sango said while walking through the enormous garden, "Where the hell did she go?"

"Would an arrogant bastard provide you with this much comfort?" the taijiya heard a voice say seductively,

'Was that…Sesshomaru?' she thought surprised, 'WHO THE HELL IS HE TALKING TO'

"No" she heard another voice say, more like moan

'No no no, it couldn't be….Kagome' Sango thought feverishly, 'Oh my goodness, I can't just walk in on them, I'll just give them a warning before I come in. Okay on the count of three…one…two…three,'

"KAGS, WHERE ARE YOU?" Sango yelled, 'Okay, that was a bit too loud'

She heard Kagome whisper damn then push off of Sesshomaru and skidded as far away from him as possible, then whispering, 'do not say anything' "I-I'M HERE SANGO"

She yelled shakily

Sango walked from behind the tree to see Sesshomaru getting up with a pissed off impression before it quickly went back to being completely void of emotion

"Sango," he said coldly

"Lord Sesshomaru" she said smirking before he walked off without saying a word, leaving both of the girls behind

"So…" Sango said with a smirk still on her face

"So…" Kagome said averting her eyes from Sango's

"What was Sesshomaru doing here?" Sango said loving the way her sister was acting

"Nothing important" Kagome said blushing

"Nothing, except giving you a 'personal' massage?" the taijiya said and began to laugh when Kagome turned bright red, just like a tomato

"Stop laughing, at least I wasn't squished against a tree with him doing Kami knows what to me" Kagome said and smiled triumphantly when Sango began blushing even harder

"You-you saw us" Sango said embarrassed

"Saw you, better, saw you and defiantly heard you. So how was he, just purrrfect I bet" Kagome said smirking

"You never speak of this and I'll never speak of you and Sesshomaru" Sango said giving her hand for Kagome to shake in agreement

"Deal" Kagome said quickly taking her hand

Suddenly they broke out laughing for the longest time without realizing how quickly mid-night was approaching

_With Akida _

'What could I have done wrong?' Akida kept asking himself. He was inside and sitting in a table that had been reserved for him. 'And what did she mean that it's her, what going on with her?' He continued pondering on these questions til he spotted Sesshomaru walking in from the garden

"Hey Sesshomaru" he said when Sesshomaru took a seat next to him, "Where is the lovely Kagome?" he asked

"Quiet" he said coldly but pissed off at the same time

"Okay, I take it things didn't go so well. What, did the sex god Sesshomaru get rejected by a human"

"Shut that mouth up or I'll do it for you. How many times must I tell you, this Sesshomaru will never be infatuated with a human" Sesshomaru said cold enough to freeze hell over

"Abunai, where are the girls?" They heard someone whisper far behind them

Akida and Sesshomaru both turned towards each other. "You heard that? Who could they be talking about?" Akida asked Sesshomaru

"I don't know, but I have an idea." Sesshomaru said

"It will be midnight in twenty minutes, where is Kirara and Akira, they were suppose to pick up the girls, right?" They heard another voice say

"Oh, we cannot wait, we need to get them out of here" the first voice said, "Jasmine, Lily did you see the girls?"

"Yes" two different voices said at the same time

"They're at the lake laughing like crazy; we need to get them out of here"

"Wait, I think I feel two nekos and a kitunse close here, they're heading towards the lake, come on, it must be the generals and Lady, I mean Kagome's kit" the Abunai said. Sesshomaru and Akida saw the new servants quickly, and quietly exit to the gardens

"Think we should follow them?" Akida asked

"Why should we?" Sesshomaru stated coldly

"Well, I'm just curious that's all" Akida said coolly

"Don't you know the expression, 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Sesshomaru asked

"I'm not a cat though, so in reality, that doesn't apply to me" Akida stated smirking. Sesshomaru got up and Akida started smirking even more before getting up as well, "Glad you see it my way my friend"

_With Kagome and Sango_

Kagome and Sango were still laughing until Sango felt a sharp pain go throughout her body. Kagome saw the look of pain on Sango's face and was immediately filled with worry

"Sango, are you okay?" she said checking to see if any wounds were inflicted on Sango

"I'm fine Kagome, but something's happening, I think it's almost midnight" Sango said painfully as another jolt of pain came through her body

Kagome looked up to the moon and her eyes widen, "It's going to be midnight in twenty minutes. Where are Akira and Kirara?"

"WE'RE COMING!" They heard a voice that sounded exactly like Akira say

Kagome and Sango turned their heads in the direction they heard the voice come from. They were greeted with two neko youkais running incredibly fast with small kit in Akira's hands and an exceedingly large yellow bag on Kirara's back

Sango smiled, despite her obvious pain and said, "Glad to see you could make it"

Kirara saw Sango's pain and ran quickly to her side. "Oh no, the transformation is already beginning, your energy levels are steadily rising"

"MAMA!" A very enthusiastic kitunse said jumping towards Kagome

"Oh Shippou," Kagome said catching him in mid air and hugging him to her chest as if he was a teddy bear, "I missed you so much"

Suddenly Kagome dropped to her knees as she felt a jolt of burning pain shot throughout her body. In the process, she nearly crushed Shippou in her pain. "We need to hurry and get you girls to the waterfall" Akira said helping Kagome up

"NOT WITHOUT US YOU'RE NOT" a certain raven youkai yelled

Kirara and Akira looked confusingly at Kagome and Sango til recognition flashed in Akira's eyes, "Abunai?" she whispered

"YES" she yelled running in with Damaru, Jasmine, and Lily following close behind. She made a bee line towards Akira and gave her a bone-crushing hug followed by Lily screaming "WE MISSED YOU"

Kirara's reunion though was more controlled. Damaru and Jasmine stood in front of their general and bowed lowly, showing their respect. Kirara just smiled and bowed to them as well. "We are so pleased to see you alive and well," They both said at the same time

"Oh, shut up. Come here and give your general a hug" Kirara said walking towards them with her arms extended and gave them both a bear hug

"I'm sorry for ending this touching reunion, but I REALLY think we should get going" Kagome said in a pain filled voice

"But how, there is no way we could get there in, seven minutes" Lily said

'Oh, please let a miracle happen' Kagome thought. All the girls' heads snapped in the same direction as energy began to pick up in that certain area. Suddenly, the same vortex that saved Kagome from a life threatening situation, just to lead her into another one, appeared crackling with energy

"You don't think…" Sango said

"I don't know, do you think we could trust it" Akira said

"It saved my life before" Kagome said trusting it

"Yeah, just to threaten your life again" Jasmine said skeptical to enter the vortex

"What is going on here?" said a cold voice

All the girls turned their heads, knowing who's voice that belonged to, 'Oh no' they all thought. They all faced two very confused and angry youkai lords.

"What the hell is going on?" Akida's less controlled voice asked

"Akida…" Sango whispered. She was going to continue until another jolt of pain shot through her body, "Kami, it feels like liquid fire" she said painfully as she fell to her knees

"Sango" Kagome said and ran to her side but also fell to her knees once again as the same pain shot through out her body

'Sango' Akida thought

'Kagome' Sesshomaru thought, 'No no, I cannot be worried for a human' he thought angrily

"Sorry milords, but none of us have been very truthful to you in since the beginning." Lily said as her, Akira, and Abunai went straight to Kagome's aid

"We'd love to tell you the story, but as you can see, we do not have much time" Jasmine said as her, Kirara, and Damaru went to Sango's side

"What are you talking about?" Akida said as his eyes were starting to turn blood red

"Explain yourselves" Sesshomaru added taking a step towards them claws extended

Sesshomaru immediately stopped when the ground beneath him and Akida began to shake. An ice like prison surrounded him, and a blazing fire surrounded Akida

Sesshomaru began to pound the ice with his fist. It cracked just a little but did not break. Akida was also trying to put out the fire, but every time he got close, he would get burned

"Wow, great work you two" Abunai said to Akira and Kirara

"Thanks, but um, that wasn't us" Akira said

"But, then who could…" Lily stopped mid sentence and looked at both Kagome and Sango

Kagome said, "Come on lets go"

"We have no choice but to trust it now" Sango said referring to the still spinning vortex

Everyone just stared at them both and said a quick right before they started entering the vortex one by one.

When Akira and Kirara told Kagome and Sango to go in, they just smiled and said, "We'll be there in a minute"

"We don't have a min…" Akira elbowed Kirara mid sentence and said, "Sure, just remember, only ten minutes left" before she grabbed Kirara by the tell and dragged her into the vortex

"Sorry Sesshomaru" Kagome said as the ice prison around Sesshomaru began to melt suddenly

"Hope you can forgive us, but please understand, this was required for our safety" Sango said and with one wave of her hand the fire around Akida extinguished itself

"Who…What are you?" Akida said taking a step towards Sango

"Please, don't come any closer. Who we are still can't be revealed, not just yet" Sango said looking down as another flash of pain came

"Then, will we ever see you again, for Rin's sake of course" Sesshomaru asked not wanting to admit that he wanted the blue-eyed angel to return

"Yes, and it will be soon, just please forgive us" Kagome asked

Before either Akida or Sesshomaru could answer, Kagome and Sango screamed out in pain.

"We need to leave, NOW" Sango said. Kagome nodded her as they began to run in the direction of the vortex. Sango jumped in after one last glance at Akida but before Kagome jumped in, she whispered to Sesshomaru sorry, and smiled at him even with her obvious pain.

When she entered the vortex, Sesshomaru and Akida tried to follow, but it immediately closed after Kagome. Akida and Sesshomaru both stared at the spot where the two mysterious girls disappeared. All that was left were two beautiful flowers

**(I would end it here, but since I hadn't updated in a while, I'll just add one more scene, aren't you people just so happy)**

OoOoO

When Sango stepped through the vortex, she didn't have a chance to wait for Kagome because before she could even blink, she was grabbed by Kirara bridal-style and suddenly felt as if she was flying

"What is wrong with you Kirara?" Sango asked thoroughly pissed off

"With only seven minutes left, we barely have a second to waste, so stop complaining" Kirara replied

Sango closed her eyes as anther flash of pain came through and let it subside. Suddenly she was drenched in water before Kirara let her down. "What the heck was that, isn't there an easier way to get behind the waterfall?" Sango said trying to squeeze the excess water out of her hair.

She looked around the cave to see where she was and was surprised at how beautiful it was. There were torches that lit up the area and continued to go down the cave. There were pictures of a beautiful woman with blue-silver eyes and long snow-white hair and was wearing a collar that matcher her hair. Next to her was an extremely handsome demon with long blood red hair and matching blood red eyes with a gold rim. 'They look like complete opposites, yet I've never seen such a perfect couple. But why do they seem so familiar to me?' Sango asked herself. She continued to stare at the pictures until the thought suddenly came to her

"Where's Kagome?" she asked

"Right here," she heard her sister say. She turned and saw Kagome trying to squeeze water out of her hair as well

"Okay, you two wait while me and Akira put up the barrier. When it is completely up, you will feel no pain, but you might pass out from your bodies trying to cope with so much more power" Kirara said already dry. When Kagome and Sango nodded she asked "Can you guys help us out" to Damaru, Abunai, Jasmine, and Lily

"Sure" they all said with a hint of irritation in their voice since they were soaking wet as well

"What do I do?" Shippou asked. Akira stayed behind to answer the kit while the other girls began to work on the barrier

"You're an illusion kitunse, right?" Akira asked

"Yes," he replied, "I've been training for a while and I could hold an illusion up for three hours, no matter how big" he added with pride

"Good, then create an illusion around the waterfall. Make it seem as if nothing is happening inside, we don't want any passing demons to suspect any thing. Can you do that?" Akira said smiling when the kit puffed his chest up trying to sound like an adult and promised that he wouldn't let her down

When Akira left with Shippou, Kagome and Sango was left alone. "There are parents" Kagome started, "Damaru told me when I kept staring at the pictures"

"Wow, they were beautiful" Sango said

"Yeah, hopefully we'll take after them, in power and beauty" Kagome said

"So, two more minutes of being human, have any regrets?" Sango asked looking straight into Kagome's eyes

"No, never that" She said smiling

"Me neither" Sango added

Everyone, minus Shippou came back looking very tired. "That is one complicated barrier" Abunai said

Suddenly the air around Kagome and Sango started to pick up as they began to levitate. The air eventually progressed into a mini tornado, with Kagome and Sango right in the center of it. Everyone took a step back as their power steadily increased rapidly. Inside the tornado, Kagome and Sango began to transform. From what everyone could see, they started to grow taller and claws began to form. A bright light cam from the tornado and blinded them all temporarily. When everyone's vision slowly came back, they saw both Kagome and Sango standing up in all their glory.

Sango's hair had grown even longer and now reached her thighs. It was straight, layered and blood red but the top layer was crimped. Her bangs were gold and had grown longer and went past her shoulders. She had become slightly tanned and grew even taller and looked as if she was 5'11. On her forehead held the mark of the southern lands, a red sun with a giant sword behind it, she had two red stripes on her left cheek and a silver one on the right. Her eyes were burgundy and had a golden feline slit.

Kagome's transformation was the complete opposite. Her hair had grown and went a little past her hips and was wavy. It was midnight blue with silver streaks. She had also grown to reach Sango's stunning height of 5'11. She had gotten slightly paler, but it made her look even more beautiful. She had the mark of the northern lands on her forehead, a snowflake with a tear drop in the center. She had two blue stripes on her right check and a gold one on her left. Her eyes was such a light shade of blue that it nearly looked silver with silver feline slits

They both had grown in the right places and looked more mature. Sango's claws were extremely long and were black at the base of it but turned dark red at the top. Kagome's claws were equally long and were black at the base but turned dark blue by the time it reached to the top. They both had noticeably longer fangs that made them seem exotic. Their outfits had also changed and consisted of a mini dress that went mid-thigh and was as tight as Sango's old demon slayer uniform. It had a deep v-neck dip on the back and the sleeves were like those on a miko garb. They were both black but Kagome had a midnight blue obi, and Sango had a gold one. They were both also wearing chokers that looked like a collar and matched their obi. The charms of the collar were the ones from the necklace that they had received

When they both tried to walk, they suddenly tripped. When they both fell face forward, twin tails poked out from behind them. The tails looked exactly like their hair. Kirara and Akira immediately came beside them to help them out. When they got up, Kagome and Sango were showered with compliments

"Oh my goodness, you two are gorgeous" Lily said

"You look just like your parents" Abunai said

The compliments continued until Sango stopped them, "Thank you so much, but is there any way we could see ourselves," Sango asked

"Oh wait" Akira said, she went to a corner of the cave and took out Kagome's yellow bag. "Don't you have a mirror in here?"

"Yeah," Kagome said. She ruffled inside the bag and began to throw numerous thing out until she said, "Eureka"

She took out a mirror that was extremely large. When she looked into it she gasped, "Wow, I look hot" she said then gave it to Sango

Sango also gasped, "Actually Kagome, I look like fire, you're more of ice," she said referring to Kagome's comment of being hot

"Sango, you have been with me for four years, you know darn well what that expression means" Kagome said glaring at Sango

"I know, I just wanted to get the point across that I am completely hot in both sense of the word" Sango said and started laughing with everyone else following her

"Well," Kagome started, "I guess, this is where or adventure begins"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Wow, I try to make my chapters shorter and what do I do, I make it longer, 23 pages to be exact. I really need to chill. Well this is the end of chapter 6 in Lost Sisters, past Reveled, hoped you enjoyed it. PLEASE SEND SOME REVIEWS 


	7. Searching

I'm back and ready ppl, damn I sure do take my sweet time updating don't I ...lol

Disclaimers; On the real, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, but everyone of the OC's are all mine

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Oh my goodness, you two are gorgeous" Lily said

"You look just like your parents" Abunai said

The compliments continued until Sango stopped them, "Thank you so much, but is there any way we could see ourselves," Sango asked

"Oh wait" Akira said, she went to a corner of the cave and took out Kagome's yellow bag. "Don't you have a mirror in here?"

"Yeah," Kagome said. She ruffled inside the bag and began to throw numerous thing out until she said, "Eureka"

She took out a mirror that was extremely large. When she looked into it she gasped, "Wow, I look hot" she said then gave it to Sango

Sango also gasped, "Actually Kagome, I look like fire, you're more of ice," she said referring to Kagome's comment of being hot

"Sango, you have been with me for four years, you know darn well what that expression means" Kagome said glaring at Sango

"I know, I just wanted to get the point across that I am completely hot in both sense of the word" Sango said and started laughing with everyone else following her

"Well," Kagome started, "I guess, this is where our adventure begins"

* * *

_**With Sesshomaru and Akida **_

"Damn those confusing women," Akida said over and over again ever since he and Sesshomaru had come back to the ball from the lake, the last place they had seen Kagome and Sango

Sesshomaru ignored him as usual, and continued to eye the silver-blue flower that was left behind at the vortex. Akida carried the red-gold one currently. 'I've never seen a flower quite like this' Sesshomaru thought to himself while twirling the flower between his long fingers

"Wow, Lord Sesshomaru, what a beautiful flower." Rin said when she appeared from out of the blue

Akida, who had been too absorbed in his thoughts, slightly jumped in surprise when Rin started speaking. Sesshomaru, however, was already used to the energetic human so wasn't surprised.

"Yes Rin, quite beautiful" Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice, not necessarily speaking about the flower

Suddenly Rin gasped in recognition, "Those are Kagome-chan and Sango-chan. Kagome-chan told Rin that she and Sango-chan had received those from their mentors. It was made especially for them"

Sesshomaru turned towards his human ward, for what Rin had said interested him so he decided to find out how much did the girls reveal to Rin. "Rin, what do you mean when you say that it was made especially for Kagome and Sango?" Sesshomaru began

"Well, while we were walking back to the castle, Kagome-chan and Sango-chan showed Rin and amazing trick. The swords that they had used to save Rin started glowing and transformed to those beautiful flowers" Rin said admiringly

"Did they say anything about leaving tonight Rin?" Akida asked. 'So that's where their weapons went' he thought to himself

"Um," Rin said thinking if she should be telling all of this information to her father and uncle like figure. "Yes," she finally said, "They told Rin that they had to leave before midnight, but that they will come back to visit Rin very soon."

"Anything else you need to tell us Rin?" Sesshomaru asked

"No" Rin said

"Very well," Sesshomaru said, "Go and play with Jaken"

"Alright Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said as she turned and ran towards the direction where she had last seen the toad demon

"So, apparently, these flowers were made for them" Akida said, "Wouldn't make sense if these flowers where tied to Sango and Kagome somehow"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think I know someone who could answer that question for us?" Sesshomaru said with a glint in his eyes, 'I might soon be able to see my annoying little half brother again' Sesshomaru thought while still eyeing the beautiful flower, 'Lucky for him, I am no longer interested in his damn sword'

**_With Kagome and Sango _**

"Oh my goodness, where did these outfits come from," Sango said staring at Kagome while Kagome stared right back at her

"And why are they so short" Kagome asked

"It's not that short, the slits provide faster movement and agility. You have to admit that you feel much more comfortable in these outfits" Akira said

"I guess your right" Sango said

"But you two look beautiful" Kirara said, "One looks like the mother, and the other look like the father"

"That's true" Abunai said

Kagome and Sango blushed at there comments and started to fidget at their gazes until Kagome suddenly remembered something

"Aren't we supposed to be going to Haven now?" Kagome said

"I nearly forgot" Akira said

Everyone refrained from falling anime style at Akira's short-termed memory and just rolled their eyes

"Well, we should leave now, the sooner we get over this, the sooner we get to come back" Kirara said

"Wait, where's Shippou?" Kagome said while her blue-sliver orbs searched the area trying to find her kit. Her natural maternal instincts seemed to have kicked into over-drive since the transformation

"Oh I nearly forgot about him too, come on, I'm sure he's tired of trying to keep up that barrier" Akira said. Before anyone could blink, Kagome was already on her way to Shippou

**Kagome's P.O.V**

'Why am I so worried, I already know that Shippou is fine' Kagome thought to herself

'**_Find Shippou'_** something kept repeating in her mind

'And why the hell does that keep repeating?' Kagome thought to herself angrily

'_That's our inner youkai' _a familiar voice said

'Oh great, your back' Kagome said with sarcasm

'_Well hello to you too' _her conscience shot back

'_**Find Shippou'**_

'Sorry I'm just worried about Shippou' Kagome admitted

'_That's understandable, you're a youkai now, a lot of your natural instincts has returned in full force, but I'll let Kirara and Akira tell you about that' _

'Alright' Kagome said as her conscience went back to the recesses of her mind. Kagome continued walking towards the opening of the cave with everyone else following. Finally she spotted Shippou trying extremely hard to keep the illusion around the cave stable.

"Shippou" Kagome yelled to him

Shippou's head snapped in the direction where he heard his mother call, dropping the illusion in the process. "Momma?" the young kit said skeptically at the beautiful neko youkai

Kagome reached Shippou and bent down to his level, "Honestly Shippou, you don't believe it's me. Am I going to have to sit Inuyasha to convince you?" Kagome said smiling

"MOMMA!" he yelled jumping into Kagome's awaiting arms, "Wow momma, you look so beautiful" Shippou said gazing at Kagome's face

"Thank you Shippou" Kagome said hugging Shippou tightly

"Kagome, stop it before you kill the poor thing," Sango said from behind the pair

"Oh shut up Sango" Kagome said releasing Shippou when she realized he was turning an interesting shade of blue

Sango just rolled her eyes at her sister. When Shippou finally regained his breath, he gasped when he saw Sango

"Auntie, you're just as beautiful as Momma" Shippou said as he stared at Sango

"Why thank you Shippou" Sango said smiling brightly

"So shall we leave" Damaru said quietly

"Of course," everyone said in unison

"Alright, let's go," Akira said stepping out the cave, suddenly she yelled and came running in soaking wet

"How could you forget that we are behind a waterfall?" Abunai asked wondering about the sanity of a certain ice neko

"Sorry, but we all are going to have to go out there some time" Akira said

"True, but doesn't mean we have to get wet in the process" Sango said. Sango said some quick words then snapped her elegant fingers and suddenly a barrier formed around everyone

"Great idea Sango" Kagome said and began to walk out the cave, the she stopped abruptly. "Wait a minute, shouldn't me and Sango do something about are aura's. Wouldn't the monster that killed our parents be able to sense that we have returned" Kagome said

"Oh my goodness, I nearly forgot," Kirara said

"I would expect that from Akira, not you Kirara" Lily said

"I know, I think whatever Akira has is contagious" Kirara said jokingly poking Akira

Akira stuck her tongue out at Kirara causing everyone slightly giggled before Kirara started speaking again. "So, you two remember how to conceal you aura?"

"Yeah" Kagome said

"It isn't that difficult" Sango added

Kagome and Sango closed their eyes and whispered a few incoherent words before they began to glow. The light was so bright that hardly anyone could see. As the light died, so did the girls power until it wasn't even noticeable anymore

"Good, now that we're all set, LET'S GO" Akira and Abunai said together happily. They linked their elbows together and skipped out of the cave with everyone following, shaking their had in a pitying way

OoOoOoO

When everyone got out of the cave, Akira and Kirara immediately began working on getting the all to Haven. Without a single word, they started grabbing everyone, one by one, placing them in a certain place. When they were done, they were formed into a star, with two people at four of the points leaving Shippou alone at the last point with Kagome's bag next to him

"Alright everyone, getting into Haven isn't easy, it's like a test" Kirara began to explain grabbing everyone's attention

"The only way to get in is to have the mind, and soul of a great female warrior, worthy to train in this special place" Akira continued for her

"That's why we had put you all in groups of two, except for Shippou that is, and the reason for that is because he doesn't have to take this test, since he is a child," Kirara said taking over, "But it did take some time to convince the council to accept him since he is a male" Kirara said eyeing Shippou

"But back to the reason why you were all put into pairs. It's so that you all will have a partner to take the test with. Kagome with Sango, Abunai with Lily, and Damaru with Jasmine

"How come you two know so much about Haven?" Sango asked

"Oh, you see, Akira and I were raised in Haven. But we still had to take the test when we reached demon maturity." Kirara said

"What is the test exactly then?" Kagome asked

"It brings out your deepest fears, so you can face them" Akira said softly

Everyone gulped, not wanting to have to come face to face with their fears. "Well, when do start?" Abunai asked

"Actually, right now" Akira and Kirara said at the same time. As soon as Kirara and Akira finished their sentence, a star formed below everyone and began to glow brightly blinding everyone in the forest. When the light died down, everyone was gone

_**With Jasmine and Damaru**_

Jasmine and Damaru were currently walking around the halls of an enormous castle. They were pictures of many fire cat youkai's in both their humanoid and true forms

"I can't believe were back here" Jasmine said

"I agree" Damaru said quietly

"Why would our greatest fear be here?" Jasmine asked

"Do you think it might be him?" Damaru asked with fear in her voice

Before Jasmine had a chance to answer, a gruff sounding voice erupted from the end of the hall. "Where are you my little butterfly and snowflake?" it said

Damaru instantly found her way behind Jasmine and began shivering at the thought of who that voice came from

"Damaru, calm down, we have to face him" Jasmine said turning to face Damaru

"But don't you hear, and smell him. He's drunk" Damaru said refusing to move out of her spot

"Damaru, don't worry, you're like my little sister, I won't let anything happen to you" Jasmine said patting Damaru's head like a little kid.

Damaru, though a little less tense, was still skeptical to leave the hallway. Damaru noticed this and added, "Don't you want to help Sango and Kagome? We have to pass this test Damaru, if we want to bring honor back into the Southern and Northern Lands"

Damaru's eyes widened as she realized that Jasmine spoke the truth. Damaru looked at Jasmine straight in the eyes and nodded her head. Damaru proceeded to walk towards the room that held the most the disgraceful demon ever born, at least in Damaru and Jasmine's perspective.

When they reached the door, Damaru shakily began to open the large doors. Before the doors were pushed all the way out, a far away voice was heard that said, "We have seen all that there is to be seen, you two have passed," and in a flash, Damaru and Jasmine had disappeared

**_With Abunai and Lily _**

Abunai and Lily were both walking in a dark forest. "Where are we," Lily said angrily as she nearly tripped on a rock.

"I think we're in the forest of Inuyasha," Abunai answered. Suddenly a loud roaring sound was heard. Abunai and Lily both stopped dead in their tracks, recognizing that animal

"She lost control" was all Lily said before she fell on her knees, fearing the animal

Abunai was also frozen in place when she realized who that roar came from. But she began walking towards the beast, even though she felt like running in the opposite direction

"Lily," Abunai said suddenly stopping her tracks. "We have to help her. She's helped us through the worst times, and now it's our turn"

Lily shook her head in understanding and, with Abunai's help, got up and continued to walk toward the roaring animal. As the roaring got louder, the more they wanted to run away, but they kept going

After about a minute of walking, the faint outline of a large animal turned away from them was seen. Abunai and Lily gasped as they realized the animal was hurling itself onto rocks, trying to ease, what they thought was its pain

When the animal heard the gasp it instantly turned to face the intruder. Abunai and Lily both flinched at the intensity of the animals red eyes outlined in ice blue. But they both stood their ground refusing to run away

Once again, a faraway voice said, "You two, have passed the test" and in a flash, they also disappeared

**_With Kagome and Sango _**

Kagome and Sango were in there demon form in a beautiful field of flowers. There was a gentle breeze blowing and birds were chirping

Sango was the first to speak saying, "If this is my greatest fear, I wonder what my greatest pleasure could be,"

"I second that" Kagome replied

Suddenly the wind began to get more violent and the birds flew away in fear. Kagome and Sango's eyes widened as they felt an evil aura coming closer and closer to them. The evil of the aura was so strong that the flowers slowly started to die at its intensity

"Sango, what is that?" Kagome said with fear in her voice

"I don't know, but what ever it is, it's here" As soon as Sango had voiced that, dark clouds started to cover the skies, thunder and lightning could be seen and heard, and a black fog began to take hold of the entire area, any plant in its path withered away

"Look at what I have finally found. The grand-daughters of Sakura, the daughters of Kaname and the nieces of Midorkio, the three women that I killed with my bare hands" A voice said deep within the fog. "And look here, you two have the beauty of all of them mixed together, I think I'll have fun with both of you first before I kill you"

Kagome and Sango were scared out of their minds'. Suddenly an arrow shot out of the fog aiming straight towards Sango. Kagome quickly grabbed Sango just before the arrow hit her

"Thanks" Sango said

"No problem" Kagome replied

"Alright Kags, we can safely say that this is the shadow demon that killed our mother and father" Sango said, "Where going to have to fight him"

"Even though we can't see him" Kagome said mostly to himself. "Sango, I don't know about this, we just got our new demonic abilities, and we don't know the first thing about them"

"You're right Kagome, but before we turned into amateur demonesses, we were powerful humans" Sango said just as another arrow shot towards Kagome. Kagome saw this, and didn't dodge it, but instead took out her bow and arrow and shot at it, thoroughly terminating it

"You're right Sango" Kagome said, "Now let's destroy this vermin"

Sango nodded her approval and withdrew her hiraikotsu preparing for battle. They were both about to launch their attack when they both suddenly stop.

"You two no longer have to fight, you have passed" A voice rang in their ears, and in a flash of bright light, they both disappeared

OoOoOoO

"Where the hell am I," Kagome asked as she slowly began to wake up from her dreamless sleep

"Took you long enough to wake up," said a cheerful voice

"Abunai?" the ice/ fire demoness asked trying to rub the sleep from her eyes

"The one and only" she said extra cheerful

"Why are you so happy?" Kagome asked. She was finally able to see properly and found out that she was in a huge room, bigger then the one in Sesshomaru's castle. The room had six beds, all of them at least queen sized. Kagome could tell that they were bodies in the beds, but they were all covered with blankets. The room had black walls and a black marble floor, but the furniture was all white

"I'm happy because we all passed" Abunai answered with a 'duh' voice

"Oh, we're the only two awake" Kagome asked getting up off of the bed to walk towards Sango, just to check up on her. She could tell Sango occupied the bed next to her because her tails were swishing back and fourth

"Yep, I've been awake for hours" Abunai said getting up as well to check on Lily

A muffling voice was suddenly heard, followed by a loud yawn. "Where the hell am I," they heard a voice say. Kagome looked towards another bed and saw two bright butterfly wings appear from under the covers

"Jasmine, you're awake" Abunai said happily

"Why the hell are you so happy?" Jasmine asked inspecting her surroundings

"That's what I'm saying" Kagome said agreeing with Jasmine

"YEAH, WE PASSED" They heard yet another voice yell. They looked towards the bed next to Jasmine and saw Lily jump out of bed and flew to hug Abunai in celebration

"At least everyone isn't so grumpy" Abunai said to Lily while hugging her back

"I'm not even going to wonder" two voices said in unison

"Sango your okay" Kagome said happily and suddenly jumping on her bed scaring her twin sister

"Yes, I'm fine" Sango said trying to regain her breath. Suddenly Kagome jumped from her bed to the bed next to her and saw Damaru practically scramble back under the covers

"You're okay too" Kagome said hugging Damaru

"How did she get so happy?" Jasmine asked to no one in particular. After a minute of everyone chatting happily to each other, everyone stopped

"Someone's getting close" Sango said

Suddenly the door flew open revealing three familiar demons. "I see you girls are finally awake" one of them said

"Wow, no hi or something Akira?" Kagome said

"Mommy!" Shippou said from in between the two cat demons. He ran into the comforting arms of his surrogate mother

"Oh Shippou, have you been good for Akira and Kirara?" Kagome asked

"Yes mama" Shippou said proudly

"Yes he has Kagome, even with all these women, he was a perfect gentleman, and everyone has fallen in love with him" Kirara said happily

"Very good" Kagome said in a motherly tone. At this point everyone was thinking the same thing, 'She would be a great mother'

"So, what happened, and what are we suppose to be doing" Sango asked the experienced cat demons

"Alright girls, follow me" Kirara said

Everyone started to follow Kirara and Akira out of the beautiful room. They were amazed at how gorgeous the place was. It was like a bath house, with two enormous hot springs and mini waterfalls at the end. They walked out of the bath house to see a beautiful clearing. It was almost like the place in Kagome and Sango's dream but it was much bigger. The forest was cut off in sections, probably for individual training or something. The sound of swords clashing was heard in a far off distance and in another direction a strong female voice was giving directions

"This place is beautiful" Abunai and Lily said at the same time

"Yes it is" Kirara said

"Now today, you girls get to do anything you please. You could both go to the bathhouse and relax, go to the northern section and polish up on your demonic abilities, go to the southern section and you will find a shrine were you can meditate to relieve stress, go to the eastern portion if you have psychic, miko, or any other power that has to do with magic to practice, or to the western portion where there is a dojo filled with every weapon known. Does anybody have questions?" Akira asked

"How long are we supposed to be here?" Abunai asked

"Three years," Kirara started but was interrupted by everyone's, except for Kagome and Sango, WHAT, then onslaught of questions. "If you let me finish," Kirara said loudly. When everyone quieted down, Kirara continued, "Three years, but it is equivalent to three days in our world"

Everyone said a quick oh letting Kirara continue. "Just like Akira said, today you girls get to do anything you please, when the sun goes down, go back to your rooms. Tomorrow, everyone will begin training, even you Shippou," Kirara said smiling at Shippou. "For one year, Kagome and Sango will be working on their demonic abilities, Damaru and Jasmine will be working with their magic, and Abunai and Lily will be working on their weaponry. Me and Akira will be helping Shippou out"

"When the year is up, you girls will switch trainings. By the end of the three years, everyone should have trained in every subject, understand?" When everyone nodded, Akira continued, "Now, starting tomorrow, everyone is to wake up at exactly 4 o'clock a.m." Everyone starting groaning and whining causing Akira and Kirara to chuckle

"Alright, everyone has gotten their instructions, disperse" Kirara said

Everyone began to scatter in different directions. Kagome and Sango went towards the northern section so they could get a chance to try out their demonic abilities, Lily, Damaru and Shippou went towards the eastern section to learn their magical abilities, while Abunai, Jasmine, Akira and Kirara went towards the west to play with some new weapons

**Two Days Later (Two years for the Girls) **

**_With Inuyasha and Miroku_**

"Kikyou, haven't you sensed a jewel shard yet?" Inuyasha said in a whining voice. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyou, and Taka were presently walking through a dirt road leading back to Kadae's village in order to re-stock and rest. Well at least Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Miroku were walking. Taka was currently on Miroku's back, claiming to be too tired to walk

"No I haven't, I'm sorry my love" Kikyou said in a sweet voice, even though in her eyes you could see a hint of annoyance

"Inuyasha could you quite whining, we've already found every jewel shard in this area" Miroku said annoyed as well, not with just Inuyasha, but with the fact he was carrying a girl who wasn't the lightest thing in the world

When the gang got close to the village, a rustle was heard near the bushes close to them. Inuyasha and Kikyou had already brought out their weapons until Inuyasha took a sniff in the air and sheathed his sword

"Don't worry Kikyou, it's just the old hag," When Kikyou shot him a glare he quickly said, "I mean it's just your little sister"

Just as Inuyasha had said that, Kadae emerged from the bushes eyeing Inuyasha and Miroku, still angry at them for losing Kagome and Sango

"Hello sister," Kadae said happily, "Inuyasha, Miroku" she then said in a monotone, "Taka" she also said not holding back her dislike for the girl

"Hello little sister, we've come back to re-stock on supplies and to rest" Kikyou said

"Alright, come on" Kadae said walking towards the village with the Inuyasha gang at tow

Suddenly a deep chuckle was heard, then a deep voice said, "This is the great Sesshomaru's little brother, I can see why you hid him from me"

Inuyasha was immediately on guard, taking out his tensiga. "Who the hell is out there!" the hanyou yelled trying to sniff out the intruder

"Kami" another, this time, familiar voice said in a pitying way, "Why must you always embarrass me?" As soon as that was said, the two voices appeared behind the unsuspecting group. Inuyasha finally caught their scent and quickly twirled around to face his brother

The whole group was caught by surprise when Inuyasha had suddenly turned towards them, but finally realized that two, extremely powerful demons were currently behind them

"Lady Kikyou, Lady Kadae, Taka, find a place to hide while me and Inuyasha fight these demons off" Miroku said. Kikyou and Kadae seemed hesitant for a minute while Taka was long gone. Finally, Kikyou and Kadae followed Taka's lead

When the women had run to a safe distance, Miroku and Inuyasha had turned towards the two demons. "So I see your back to try to take Tensiga from me again, and this time you brought a friend. Well, it's not going to happen" Inuyasha said smirking. He brought up the Tensiga up trying to scare his half brother, but it obviously wasn't working

Sesshomaru just stared at his half-brother with a bored expression on his face. Akida was starting to get bored as well so he just jumped atop a tree intending to wait for whatever Sesshomaru was planning to do

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said suddenly, startling the hanyou and monk. "I have no interest in your sword, my interest lies in someone, I mean, something else" Sesshomaru quickly changing his choice of words so Akida wouldn't get any ideas, but it was too late

Akida jumped down from his position on the tree and was immediately in Sesshomaru's face. "So you admit it" Akida asked, well, more like stated

"Admit what?" Sesshomaru coldly trying to act like he had no clue what the fox demon was talking about

"Stop playing dumb" Akida said

"Are you calling me dumb fox?" Sesshomaru said in a cold menacing voice

"And stop trying to change the subject" Akida said not backing down, "You're interested in the human miko, aren't you?" Akida added smirking

"What human miko, you better not be talking about my Kikyou" Inuyasha said ready to fight Sesshomaru for her

"Who's Kikyou? We're talking about Kago-" Akida stopped mid-sentence when Sesshomaru hit him over the head in an attempt to stop him from reveling too much

"Oww, why you do that Fluffy?" the fox demon said. Inuyasha and Miroku was surprised at the name and slightly snickered at the thought of someone calling the great lord of the western lands fluffy

"Akida, your done" Sesshomaru said as he started to get closer to Akida to, not necessarily kill him, but to seriously injure him

"Wait a minute, when Kagome calls you fluffy like a million times, you do nothing but just get on top of her and threaten her, which you never carry through, but when it comes to me, you trying to kill me" Akida said

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LADY KAGOME" Miroku yelled while Inuyasha was ready to kill

"Will you stop yelling monk, kami, your louder then Sango," Akida said then mumbled to himself, "And she was yelling right in my ear"

"And why, pray tell, would the demon slayer be that close to you?" Sesshomaru asked

"Shut up" Akida said

"What the hell have you done to them you sick bastards?" Inuyasha said jumping up and preparing to strike his brother when suddenly vines shot from the ground and headed straight towards the unsuspecting hanyou. The vines wrapped around Inuyasha's arms and legs bring him back down to the ground and constricting any movement from the hanyou

"INUYASHA" Miroku yelled as he began to unravel the prayer beads the kept the wind tunnel in check, "WIND TUN-" he wasn't able to finish as well when vines appeared from out of the blue and restricted him from moving his hands

"Let us go, and give us back Kagome and Sango Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said trying to break free from the vines

"Don't even try;" Akida said referring to Inuyasha and Miroku's frantic movements to try to break free from the vines, "The more you try to move, the tighter my vines get, until you eventually pop" Akida said slightly chuckling at the thought of them actually popping

"LET US GO" the hanyou yelled

Akida ignored the hanyou and turned his attention to the demon lord of the west and began to speak. "These humans know my Sango"

"YOUR WHAT" Miroku yelled

"You're seriously not ashamed of being with a human" Sesshomaru said

"Nope, and you shouldn't either. Sango is beautiful and strong and passionate and and perfect, an ebony haired goddess really. Kagome is beautiful and strong as well, more then most demoness I've see, what's wrong with her" Akida said low enough for only him and Sesshomaru to hear

Sesshomaru didn't answer, just glared, so Akida took that as a sign to continue. "So why don't you just listen to your heart, for once, and tell me, what would you do to me, if I decided to touch Kagome in an inappropriate way"

Akida started smirking when his plan worked perfectly, Sesshomaru's anger spiked a moment before he glared at Akida and said, "Never touch what is mine, if you plan to keep that hand"

Inuyasha and Miroku heard this outburst and silently wondered what the hell he was talking about

'Not necessarily a proclamation of love, but close enough, for now at least' Akida thought to himself. "Now why did we come here in the first place?" Akida said out loud

Sesshomaru suddenly turned towards where the women were hiding and pointed towards one of them and said, "We came for one of them"

"Which one: the whorish one, the dead one, or the old one?" The fox demon said curiously

Before Sesshomaru could answer that obviously rude question, Kadae suddenly spoke up. "He is here for me I believe." She got up from her position against the tree and began to walk towards the young demon lords. Kikyou went with her, not trusting them near her younger sister

"What is it that you need from this old lady?" Kadae said

"Miko, do you have any idea what these are?" Sesshomaru said pulling out the beautiful blue-silver rose, with Akida taking out the red-gold rose

Kadae slightly gasped before taking a hold of the beautiful roses and examining them more closely. "These belonged to Kagome and Sango, didn't they" Kadae asked, but mostly stated

"You are correct, but how did you know that?" Sesshomaru asked

"These roses will not be accepted by any other miko, other then Kagome and Sango," Kadae said mostly to herself

"What are you ranting on about?" Akida said getting annoyed at not knowing what the hell the miko was talking about

"You do already know what abilities these roses hold, right?" Kadae asked the demon lords

"Yes, apparently, it could turn into any weapon that Kagome and Sango chooses" Akida said rolling his eyes

"That is all you know, huh?" Kadae said mostly to herself once again. "Kikyou, take a look at these"

"Alright," As soon as Kikyou hands touched the roses, they started to glow a beautiful color, blinding everyone. When the light died down, everyone looked towards Kikyou's hands to find, not only the two flowers that belonged to Kagome and Sango, but another rose that was purple-silver

Kadae grabbed Kagome and Sango's roses while Kikyou curiously stared at the beautiful purple-silver rose, "its gorgeous" she silently said

"Okay, what the hell was that about?" Akida asked

"I believe that Kikyou also owns a Celestial Rose" Kadae said smiling

"What is a Celestial Rose?" Sesshomaru asked patiently, being the cool-headed one in the group

"It's a long story, please come into the village so we could discuss this matter properly" Kadae said

"I don't wanna go to a village, I wanna go home, to my castle" Akida whined

"Don't you wanna find Sango?" Sesshomaru said in a monotone

Akida was already running towards the village wanting to find his precious Sango as soon as possible, "HURRY UP" he yelled before he disappeared into the village

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT US," the forgotten Inuyasha and Miroku yelled out

Sesshomaru was using all his restraint to try not to laugh so settled for a grin. Sesshomaru just took out his Tokijin and prepared to strike it. Inuyasha and Miroku went wide-eyed when they saw this and was about to yell out their protest when Sesshomaru just cut a small unnoticeable vine that was where Akida once stood. The vines began to wither away freeing Inuyasha and Miroku

All the girls were trying not to laugh when they thought about how scared Inuyasha and Miroku looked when they thought Sesshomaru was going to strike them with Tokijin's ultimate attack. Inuyasha got up prepared to start yelling at is brother for explanations about Kagome, but was surprised to see that all the girls and Sesshomaru were already at the entrance to the village. Miroku and Inuyasha ran as quickly as they could to catch up to the rest of the group

OoOoOoO

When the group reached the village they saw women swooning over Akida. Sesshomaru was almost urged to begin laughing when he saw Akida's obvious discomfort

"You're gorgeous" one woman said

"Where have you been hiding?" another woman asked

"Can I bear you children?" said a practically young girl

"Thank you, I've been hiding at my castle in the eastern lands, and no, I apologize, but my love lies with another woman" Akida said trying to answer all of their questions. When they heard about his love for another woman, they all began to groan, yell and some even began to cry

Sesshomaru decided to get his friend out of his predicament and went to retrieve him. Akida saw Sesshomaru before the other woman had and breathed a sigh of relief. When the girls saw Akida's attention drawn to something else, they all turned to see what it was, only to come face to face with another gorgeous demon. This was just too much for the girls to take, so about half of them began fainting and the other half ran off saying something about telling their husbands' that they found a new love

Akida just shrugged his shoulders and steeped over the women passed out on the floor and walked towards the hut that Kadae had informed Sesshomaru to come into when he had retrieved Akida

When Sesshomaru and Akida entered the relatively large hut, they came in just in time to see Kikyou transform the rose into a sword, then to a whip then back into the rose

"Wonderful Kikyou, ye already know how to transform the rose. How did ye learn so quickly? Kadae asked Kikyou

"I don't know, it's almost as if I had seen this before, I just can't remember" Kikyou said softly

"Can we hurry up and get this over with?" Akida said impatiently

"First, you need to answer some of our questions" Miroku said sternly

"Or I could just kill you" Akida said raising his claws to the monk

"Let us reach a compromise" Kikyou said

"I agree" Sesshomaru said coldly

"Okay, how about we, or at least, Kadae tell you two about the Celestial Rose, and then after that, you can us what you had done with my reincarnation" Kikyou said

"Alright, hurry up, I don't want to have to be here so late that we have to stay over" Akida said sitting down Indian-style, much like Inuyasha, while Sesshomaru just stood up, "By the way, who the hell is your reincarnation?" Akida asked curiously

"Akida stop talking" Sesshomaru said strictly

"Okay, ye already know that Kagome, Sango and recently Kikyou owns' a Celestial Rose, which I'm not all to surprised about. The reason for this is because these roses were created to help the most powerful mikos' with a tough destiny ahead of them. It was created by the goddess of destiny Kara, but she only made three of them. When the roses choose a miko worthy enough to wield them, it would protect them for life, not only in a battle, but if they were lost. Ye see, these roses could track Kagome and Sango down. If they were anywhere close, the roses would begin to flash, the faster it flashed, the closer ye are to them. The thing is, they should be slightly glowing, even if ye are not close to the girl, meaning that they are not even in this world." Inuyasha, Akida, Taka, and Miroku gaped at this new piece of information while Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened. Kadae continued her explanation as if what information she had just revealed wasn't important. "There are many more secrets that these roses hold, but I do not carry that much information about them" Kadae said, and then became silent signaling her finish

Suddenly Akida shot up and yelled, "I finally have a way to find my dear Sango" surprising everyone except Sesshomaru and Kadae who just softly smiled at the fox's attitude towards the demon slayer, "Come on Sesshomaru, after I find Sango I'll make sure that you and that scrumptious little Kagome become mates. Well, at least, after me and Sango become mates, then you and Kagome,"

"Akida," Sesshomaru said in a bone-chilling voice silencing Akida's ramblings. Akida quietly sat down knowing Sesshomaru meant business

"NOW WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FOX TALKING ABOUT," Inuyasha yelled causing Akida to glare at him harshly causing Inuyasha to flinch ever so slightly

"Yes, you talk about Sango as if you love her, how did you even meet her?" Miroku said in a controlled voice when he noticed that the fox demon had a short temper

"Oh, that was the best way to meet a girl" Akida said with a perverted smile while flashes of Sango in the scandalous white clad played across his mind

"You have no shame" Sesshomaru said to Akida

Akida just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Hey, you have to admit, they looked so good in those itsy bitsy white dresses while their bodies were still silky wet," Akida had completely forgotten about the other people in the room since everyone was silent from the shock of the powerful demon lord of the east being obsessed with humans that everyone except Kadae, and even Kikyou thought were weak. "And when we got on top of them," Akida continued.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and started getting pissed off, "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU ON TOP OF KAGO-"

Akida interrupted him saying, "Hey, shut the hell up, I wasn't at the good part yet." Kikyou, Taka, and Kadae began snickering at Inuyasha as he began to fume

"Now, back to what I was saying, so we began to start arguing because I called them wenches. Kagome was so loud screaming, 'My name is not wench, I'm Kagome, Ka-Go-Me and she's Sango" Akida said slightly chuckling at how Kagome started turning red with anger. Even though no one noticed, Sesshomaru was slightly smiling at the memory of the miko's fiery spirit

"So then Kagome called Sesshomaru Sesshy, which was funny. But then she called him fluffy, and I was gone" Akida said as he began to laugh. Everyone, except Sesshomaru was staring at Akida in shock while Inuyasha's mouth was practically resting on the floor. 'Kagome' he thought in disbelief, 'She actually said that to my brother, and wasn't killed, what happened to her. When did she start facing off demons without fear of getting killed?'

"Akida, stop trying to avoid the fact that you were called foxy by the Taijiya" Sesshomaru said with no emotion in his voice while looking off into the distance

Everyone was about to laugh at the thought of Akida being called foxy, but they soon realized Akida had a short temper when his eyes slightly changed to red before he calmed down and just started to glare at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, being used to Akida's short fuse, wasn't fazed by his change in attitude, but everyone else decided to keep their distance from the demon lord of the east

"Damnit, it's late, why didn't you say something Sesshomaru" Akida said getting up to look out the window to see the moon. Sesshomaru sent an icy glare towards Akida silencing him

"When was the last time you had seen Kagome and Sango?" Kikyou asked making sure not to say anything that would piss Akida off

"Two days ago, at the ball" Akida said leaning against the wall next to Sesshomaru. Even though no one was paying attention, Taka was staring at both demon lords with lust evident in her eyes

"Two years," Kadae said silently to herself

"Two years of what" Akida asked curiously

"Oh nothing, just saying some useless things" Kadae said laughing nervously

"Alright," Akida said convinced by the old miko's explanation. But Sesshomaru kept an eye on the priestess not thoroughly convinced

'She knows something" Sesshomaru thought to himself

"Why don't you two stay and rest here for the night?" Kikyou said trying to ease the tension that seemed to appear out of no where

"THEM! STAY HERE, NO WAY" Inuyasha said standing up and yelling in Kikyou's face. Kikyou just sent him a cold glare that frightened the hanyou to no ends silencing him

"As much as I hate to admit it, but the hanyou is right. We can't stay here for the night" Akida said, "Are you crazy, Me and Sesshomaru have an empires to run, we need to get to our lands now" he said as he advanced to the door of the hut.

As soon as he was about to open the flap Kadae voice rang out stilling him, "I have reason to believe that Kagome and Sango will be arriving as early as tomorrow, and they will be coming here"

Akida and Sesshomaru's eyes widened, Akida began to smile and bounce up and down like a giddy little school girl while Sesshomaru just turned his attention to the moon outside and slightly smile

'Finally, that wench will be back, and i'll find out what spell she has cast on me to make me think of her non-stop' Sesshomaru thought

"Are you sure?" Akida asked staring at the miko intently

"Yes," Kadae said. Akida was about to resume jumping up and down til Kadae began talking once more, "But let me warn ye two"

When Kadae was sure she had gotten both demon lords attention, as well as the whole group, she continued, "Kagome and Sango will not be the same helpless little humans ye all thought they were"

**_With Kagome and Sango_**

It was a heated day in the beautiful realm of Haven. For, today, many of the women would be leaving. Every girl had wanted to spar someone, so practically everyone was fighting

Far off in the Northern territory, there was a heated battle between four familiar cat demoness' fighting in teams of two. One team looked as if they were ready to pass out while the other looked like they haven't even broken a sweat.

"Do you give up yet?" A fire demoness from the winning side yelled towards the other

"Never Sango" she said getting herself and running towards her at top speed. Sango just shock her head and raised her palm to air, took a deep breath and yelled,

"RAIN OF FIRE" Suddenly the sky got dark, which caught everyone in the whole area attention. Then, like a regular rainstorm, droplets of water came falling from the sky slowly

Kirara stopped dead in her tracks and look at the harmless water. "What is this, I've never seen this attack before"

"I know," Sango said with a smirk, Kagome began to giggle at her sister's cruelness to the two confused cat demons

"What the hell," Akira said frustrated, "This attack is useless, it does nothing" Kirara nodded her agreement and proceeded to attack Kagome and Sango. This time, Kagome's giggles became louder as Sango snapped her long fingers and suddenly the harmless water turned into burning infernos the size of golf balls. Kirara yelped and tried her best to avoid the fire balls, but more and more seem to appear. Finally, Kirara was cornered and couldn't move anywhere.

Just as a fireball was about to hit her, a commanding female voice rang out, "Fire cat has been defeated by Burning Ice" and suddenly Kirara was transported out of the area, into safety

"My turn" Kagome said, smiling like a little girl, and jumping in front of Sango

"Go ahead" Sango said walking off to the side

"So, Akira, it's just me and you now" Kagome said circling Akira like a tigress stalking her prey, while flexing her claws

Akira just glared at Kagome with cold calculating eyes. Suddenly Akira threw a dagger towards Kagome temporarily distracting her and leapt up to give her a final blow. Kagome smirked at Akira useless attempt and without even looking towards Akira, she clasped her hands together and a barrier instantly appeared around Kagome causing Akira to be repelled by the force

It took Akira a moment or two before she was able to fully stand up. When Akira looked towards Kagome her eyes widened momentarily at the amount of raw energy that Kagome was gathering for her final attack

Kagome began to gather energy at a fast rate, then suddenly pressed her palms flat against the ground and said in a bone chilling voice, "Ice Coffin"

The ground beneath them began to shake as the ground that Akira was on gradually began to turn to ice. Suddenly the ice began to build up and surround Akira, then it closed up at the top, trapping her. It was clear ice, so everyone was able to see Akira try to find a way out,she wasn't nervous until Kagome spoke,

"Now normaly, this is all I would have to do, put the coffin up and leave my enemy to die of hypothermia, but since you are a ice demon, your immune to it"

"So, what of it" Akira yelled angrily

"So, Akira, i'm just going to have to tweak my attack a bit" Kagome said before she clicked her tounge two times. Suddenly, the ice walls around Akira began to close in. Akira was about to try to plow her way out, but deadly spikes formed on the wall

Akira froze in place realizing her defeat. Just before the spike were just about to penatrate her, the same woman from before yelled, "Ice Cat has been defeated by Frozen Flames. This sparing session is officially over" As soon as that was said, the craters, frozen areas, and areas that had been burned began to revive and in a couple of minutes the clearing looked like nothin had never touched it

Akira and Kirara looked grumpy while Kgome and Sango were grinning like chiamiese cats

"Great job you two" Lily and Damaru said at the same time. They were both wearing the typical uniform for demonesses who had mastered the art of magic in Haven. They were both wearing a white dress that flowed to the floor. It was a tight fit at the top with long sleves like a miko's garb. There were slits that came up to their mid-thighs while Lily's obi was lavender like her hair and Damaru's was silver. Jasmine had her hair pulled up in a high pony tail and Damaru's was in a messy bun. On the back of their dresses a pure white rose was embedded. Also, if someone was looking close enough, you could see on their thigh, the same white rose was tatooed there except it wrapped around their thighs

"I can't believe you beat Kirara and Akira, they've never been defeated before" Abunai said walking beside Jasmine to join the rest of the team. They wore an outfit that indicated that they were masters at weapondry. It was exactly like a demon slaying outfit except it didn't have long pants, they were shorts that reached mid-thigh. It was black with Jasmine's armor being a pale yellow and Abunai's being jet black Jasmine had decided to allow her hair to grow a little and it now reached to the small of her back and was extremly staraight. On the armor, there was a grey rose. And just like Lily and Damaru, the same rose was tatooed on there thigh

"Would you stop rubbing it in" Kirara said glaring at Abunai. Abunai just giggled softly and looked towards Kagome and Sango. Kagome and Sango werewearing very loose pants that was tight at the waist which Kagome had mentioned, resembled pants in her time called cargo pants. Sango's was burgendy while she wore a tube tob that was blood red. The tub tob showed off her stomach which revealed a tatoo of two roses intertwined into the shape of a heart around her bellybutton. One rose was red and the other was gold. Kagome had midnight blue pants with an ice blue velvet tube top. She had a tatoo on her lower back and it was a maroon cresent moon with a blue-silver rosewrapped around it

"I can't believe today is our last day in Haven" Kagome said playfully poking Abunai. Abunai began poking her back and pretty soon it turned into an all out tickle fight between the two demons

Everyone just ignored the two since they pratically did this everyday. Sango the said, "I can't believe that when we go back home, only three days had passed"

Everyone began nodding along, including Kagome and Abunai since they both finshed their traditional tickle fight. "I'll miss this place," Jasmine said

"And we will all miss you girls" A familiar voice said from behind them, the same voice that had been annoucing for all the spars

"Of course you will, Ayame" Kagome said smiling and the familiar wolf princess

TBC

* * *

Damn, i am cruel, another cliffy 

Sorry i haven't updated in a while, but many things have been happening like school, moving temperaily to mah home country, major case or writers block, and of course MySpace..lol, promise i will update in less then three months...lol

And yes, I am talkinng about the same Ayame from the show, Kouga's stalker, she is another one of my favorite charecters

Also, Kikyou plays a mayjor role in this story, this is not a Kikyou bashing story, she is a very cool charecter alright


End file.
